


Tainted Reflections

by MaraJordyn



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, Manipulation, Reader Insert, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraJordyn/pseuds/MaraJordyn
Summary: All seems well in the Devildom, MC is closer to the brothers than they ever have been, and the brothers in return have never been sweeter. But where there's light, there is shadow as well, and something--or rather someone--is sick of hiding. MC and our favorite demon brothers will be put in harms way, and things will get worse before they get better, but as long as they think they have each other, they can fight through anything.
Comments: 106
Kudos: 157





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is another warning that this fic will contain graphic violence, mentions of blood, murder, light torture, possible trigger warnings, and much more. But if you're cool with that, there is also lots of fluff to be had, so with that being said, I hope you enjoy!

_**“Demon blood is black, did you know that?**_ A dark corrupted color...and while human blood smells like a crimson rust, demon blood emits an odor similar to burning oil. It’s the human explanation anyway. It’s the explanation to why humans and demons are so easy to tell apart. It’s why a human is so easy to sniff out. They’re deliciously easy to find...Are you listening to me?”

A squeaking groan escaped from the thing on the floor. Once, it had been a demon, vibrant and alive. Now it barely lived, a pool of sickly black blood covered the floor, the walls, even the ceiling. A bloodbath. Other corpses were scattered about, some devoid of heads and limbs. Some were still twitching in the darkness. There was a sigh. A pronged spear dug itself deep into the crawling victim. Blood gushed out of their mouth and nose before their eyes rolled up into the back of their head. Then all was still. The weapon dislodged itself from the corpse’s rib cage with a single tug. The attacker didn’t curl their nose at the foul stench in the air, in fact, they took a deep breath. A laugh came out with the exhale, a terrible laugh. A laugh that got muffled against the blood stained walls.

“Ha. _Haha_.” Their chest convulsed as their malicious sound got quieter. A tongue extended from cracked lips. The sharp blade was brought to their mouth, and with a deep sensual moan, they cleaned their own blade with long licks. “Tastes like poison too.” There was no one around to hear their speech. Drops and gushing blood served as their only response. Carcasses and stiff bodies as the only audience. The murderer brought an object up to their face, letting their spear clatter to the floor, getting itself re-covered in blood. “Finally…” Crooked smiles, glowing eyes, and a distorted face was reflected back to them. They could hardly contain their excitement. “I’ll be taking them. Soon...soon, soon _soon soon soon_ **soon soon soon soon**... _ **soon**_! Ha. Haha. _Hahahaha_."


	2. A Fragmenting Debut

Cold...you were so cold. _Frigid_ , you heard Satan say in your head. He would’ve said frigid. You figured Mammon would argue that ‘cold’ was a perfectly acceptable word. Not everything needed to be fancy. Levi would comment that Mammon was only saying that because his stupid older brother couldn’t come up with anything fancy even if he tried. They’d fight. Lucifer would glare them into silence. He would be there to put everything back to order...back to normal... _back_. You wanted to go back.

Curling up in a tight ball was all you could do to salvage some warmth. Wooden floorboards beneath you creaked and groaned as you pinned your knees tightly to your chest. Just that simple movement left you winded and exhausted. You were even lacking the necessary energy to properly cry. Though to be perfectly fair, you had done plenty of that already. Could you even shed any tears at this point? Survival instincts had kicked in long ago, and try as you may, the nerves in your brain were ordering you to retain whatever hydration you could.

 _More distractions. More imagination_. The consistent image of familiar faces was the only thing keeping you sane. The only thing preventing you from falling into the icy grasp of despair. Icy...like...ice cream. Beel would’ve compared your current dismal temperature to ice cream in hopes it would make you feel better. Asmo would ramble off about the many benefits of cold showers. Belphie would have plenty of soft blankets to keep you warm.

You choked back a sob. It felt as if dull claws were tearing at the inside of your throat. The pain of sorrow, the absolute torture of loneliness, was slowly rendering you to pieces. Air came in through your mouth, but even that brought you pain as the soreness in your chest announced itself yet again. There was no use screaming their names, your damaged vocal chords already attested to that. The only thing you could do was wait with bated breath.

But your lungs were weak, and the encroaching shadows from the darkness brought with them whispers of anguish. And you couldn’t help but wonder which would give out first. Your hope? Or your life?

* * *

_**Four Days Earlier** _

Mornings in the Devildom were quite different from what you had been accustomed to in the human world. Slurred shouts echoed down marble hallways from individuals still half asleep. Chaotic banging and rustling reverberated throughout the mansion as people gathered their things together in preparation for the day. Since the sun was nonexistent from this realm, the silver moonbeams took their time growing on you in their own way. Gleaming through windows with a particular softness. Yes, it had been difficult to adjust at first, waking up in a house of demons, but it didn’t take too long for it to feel like home. The residents here, even if they were classified as demons, were your family of sorts. So if alarms failed you, someone would always be there to wake you up. Each brother had their own personal way of rousing you, some far more boisterous than others.

One of those rowdy examples being Mammon, the demon who had apparently decided not to have the decency to knock today. The door to your bedroom burst open, the ornate handle slamming aggressively against the wall. Even just the noise was enough to jolt you out of your slumber. You let out a startled gasp as your prior resting heart immediately started beating into overdrive.

“Mornin’, MC!” White locks of hair and golden shiny glasses vividly stood out despite your persistent blurry vision. You rubbed the sleep from your eyes. Bubbly and brash, that’s how Mammon was this morning. It was an apt description for how he was every morning. Only a few demons dared be so eager in the early hours of the day. Those culprits being Satan, Asmo, and, surprisingly, Mammon. Beel would’ve made the list, but his strong connection to his twin forced him to feel Belphie’s morning exhaustion in equal measure. Satan was smart enough to get plenty of sleep, and he loved mornings due to how it was always the quietest time of day down here. A good book and a peaceful corner was his morning routine. Asmo is perhaps the most rested and healthy of all the brothers, he can’t risk missing out on essential beauty sleep. For Mammon...well, it was hard to discern quite why he was an early riser, but regardless of reasons, you found it endearing. More often than not, he was the one to wake you up when you overslept. Always summed up to wanting to be the first demon you see everyday. He ruffled your wild mess of hair with a wide grin. “Blood all pumping and ready to go?”

Faint fragments were all that remained of your lingering dream. No matter how hard you worked to recall them, the events were rapidly slipping away. You groaned, the tantalizing warmth of your sheets luring you back to bed. You attempted to fall back onto your pillow, but instead you were halted by a strong set of arms. Your eyelids fluttered back open to focus on Mammon. Calling upon your encounters with Lucifer, you focused on sharing how you felt about this fact with eyes that screamed murder. Unfortunately, it fell short. Way short. Instead of releasing you into temptation like a proper demon should, he pushed out an amused laugh. The person detaining you from sweet slumber then let his hands slip under your arms as he yanked you clear out of bed.

He held you up off the ground as if you weighed little more than a stuffed toy. Goosebumps covered your body. Cold air came into contact with your skin as he waved you around, causing your entire body to shudder. And as if that all wasn’t enough, the demon cruel enough to tear you from your soft blankets ensured your full attention with a few brisk shakes. You felt like a cheap cereal box. Your toes almost instinctively curled as your feet finally touched the floor. His methods were boarding on brutish, but they were effective.

“I’m awake, I’m awake!” You affirmed the demon before he could try anything else. The hands under your arms released your body and returned promptly to their owner’s hips. Glowering at him didn’t detract from the fact that he was already fully dressed, already abuzz with energy, and you could’ve sworn he was emitting a bright otherworldly glow. Or perhaps that was simply the light pouring in from the doorway behind him.

“Great!” Mammon graced you with two pats on the cheek, his job done. “Breakfast’s in twenty, and I’m gonna warn ya now, Lucifer’s already grumpy.” He shook his head, shrugged, and frowned for just a second before he bounded out the door. He left as quickly as he’d entered, leaving you in quite a state of disarray. Had similar occasions such as these not happened to you multiple times already, you would’ve been a bit worse for wear. Fortunately, this was somewhat of a habit nowadays, and so you rapidly went about getting ready for another day at RAD.

* * *

Plates and utensils were all neatly placed in their assigned spaces. Crimson napkins were intricately folded to resemble roses. The flames atop the candles around the tabletop as well as the ones positioned on the wall barely flickered, remaining steadfast in it’s warm glow. This morning you sat between a cheerful Beel and a content yet drowsy Belphie. Most everyone greeted you affectionately. When was the last time the day started so benevolent? Today the dining hall was practically dripping with perfection and comfort. Save for one major outlier.

The eldest of the brothers was surrounded by a menacing shadowy aura. Mammon’s definition of “grumpy” seemed to be a little bit of an understatement. Although, one look at Lucifer’s immediate surroundings and it wasn’t hard to deduce the main cause behind the irritation. Sure, everything in the room was practically perfect, all except Lucifer’s space. His napkin was not folded, in fact it seemed to be missing from his spot altogether. All of Lucifer’s utensils had been replaced with spoons, devoid of any forks or knives. And, as the icing on the cake, his chair was vastly off center with the rest of the seats.

Needless to say, Satan had prepared breakfast this morning.

Pranks and little irritants happened like this on the daily, all in an effort to get Lucifer to— in a cleaner rendition of how Satan put it—‘fall off that high horse of his’. Typically they never worked, but on rare occasions, much like this morning, they visibly affected him. Delighted expressions occupied most of the dining table as his brothers watched Lucifer suffer. You watched the demon stew with his brittle pride as he ate his slightly burnt breakfast with only spoons. Of course you would’ve lent a hand or done something about it. If only you thought Lucifer would’ve appreciated it, but assisting him without his request or permission usually ended terribly for both parties involved, so you played it safe. That was until you watched Lucifer take his first sip of tea. A single millisecond of a revolted response was all anyone got to relish. He had himself back under control before you could even blink. Tension between the first and fourth sibling was almost physically visible, a sparking and growing line of discourse crossing over the table. Lucifer stared his younger brother dead in the eyes as he downed the repellent mixture in one slow gulp. Satan was nearly beside himself, and while you adored seeing him so thrilled, you’d had enough sibling rivalry for the moment.

“Alright, that’s enough!” The order stunned each and every brother, their bodies immediately frozen as the pact you’d forged with them forced them to obey. The pressure that had been building up in the room flattened. You never used your powers like this often, you mostly used it by accident, like now for instance. Nearly all of them looked like scolded puppies. You stood up from your chair, ignoring the many pairs of glowing eyes turned in your direction. Their sulky expressions made your face grow hotter. You stammered out a half-hearted command, feeling your lips tingle as magic-coated words spilled out of them. “Play nice till I get back.”

“And just where are you planning on going?” Lucifer wondered, shifting to look at you. Everyone’s mobility granted back to them under the new rule. He had attempted to sound intimidating, in that low demanding way that served as one of his many formidable idiosyncrasies, but under your new power, his voice was softer than he intended it. Simply sounding disappointed that you were leaving. His own tone left him flustered as his hand touched the base of his own throat.

“To get you a fork and a proper cup of tea since you seem _incapable_ of doing so.” Admittedly, you might’ve been a bit too flippant, relying purely on confidence in your previous instruction. Luckily, your slight abuse of power followed through as the demon of pride repeatedly opened and closed his mouth, his eyelid twitching. For quite a few moments, Lucifer repeatedly struggled for words, wanting desperately to reprimand your offense, but he could only mutter a bashful ‘thank you’ before he let you be. If you didn’t make this cup of tea worth it, you’d most definitely be in for an earful later.

* * *

Later meant promptly, apparently. As soon as everyone completed their meal, Lucifer pulled you aside, informing you that he would be escorting you to RAD this morning. Lucifer’s initial murderous intent did die down with the tea you made and personally poured for him, but it didn’t save you. In retaliation for your sharp tongue, he already had a lecture prepared for you. He watched his brothers leave the house, waiting till they had all been well on their way before allowing you to accompany him. Speeches dedicated on reminding you of his status weren’t exactly far and few in between, so while you did your best to listen, sometimes your own thoughts tuned him out.

 _When’s the last time I got to be with Lucifer alone?_ You wondered, unable to withhold a gentle smile as Lucifer continued walking by your side. Never in front, never behind, always beside you, no matter your pace. Sometimes he would even hold your arm or place one of his gloved hands between your shoulder blades to prevent you from falling behind or wandering off. You looked up at him and observed him as he talked, his words falling on deaf ears. You noticed the way his eyes seemed softer when you were around, the way the cold stiff edges of his shoulders sagged ever so slightly, never as tense. Your favorite was the way his lips moved to form the sounds of your name, just like he was doing now.

“MC...” You’d never realized before you met him how elegant your name could be. “MC!” As you were closely staring absentminded at his lips, you noticed his mouth frown as you snapped out of your daze. He scowled as he squinted, and for a heartbeat, you thought you were doomed. Then those same eyes drooped, turning up rather forlorn as some of his raven-hued hair fell in front of his eyes. “So not only did you think it wise to be snippy, but now you’re spurning my words.”

“No!” You exclaimed, so guilt tripped over his solemn expression that you quite literally tripped. Your feet fumbled worse than your words, but before you completely lost your balance, Lucifer caught you. One arm bracing your chest, his free hand snagged the back collar of your uniform. Curse these old Devildom cobblestones. The demon helped you regain balance, although you were still struggling to grasp your composure. The skin of your cheeks blushed as you continued your statement. “N-no-I mean...” You had to take a deep breath. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be snippy, I don’t mean to ignore you, I don’t know what’s gotten into me today.”

He straightened his posture, taking in some of the crisp Devildom air through his nose. He fixed his hair and then promptly tugged at the hem of his glove, removing the slack from around his fingers. “It did catch me quite off guard, but I will say that...I’m rather...pleased you’re more comfortable around us.”

He didn’t meet your gaze as you two approached RAD. It was the second largest and elaborate building in the Devildom, second only to Diavolo’s own castle. You could see multitudes of shapes pass behind the arched stained glass windows. A few groups still lingered around the stone steps leading up to the gargantuan front doors, the entryway towering well above your head. As the two of you approached, almost every head in the area swiveled in Lucifer’s direction. Anywhere he went he always took people’s focus away. Eyes always flitted from him to you with hushed whispers. Already, a small crowd started to approach, all attention on the demon by your side. Lucifer hated being too bothered, but he adored the attention and praise. All it did for you was make you want to shy away. Something about the way watching demons from all different shapes and sizes try to get their claws on him left a knot in your stomach.

You felt a small squeeze on your left shoulder and looked up to the ever-popular Pride. You had been hoping somehow he read into your thoughts, ready to give you comfort for your worries. But then you realized he was still prattling on about your punishment. “And while I appreciate your apology, if you truly feel remorse, I expect you to meet me first thing after classes.” The mass of demons all called his name, each of them hoping to have some recognition from him. He ignored them for the time being, eagerly waiting for your response.

“Yes, Lucifer.” You let out a small sigh. Who knows what he had in store for you. Multiple possible scenarios of punishments to be ran through your head, causing your head to lower in a bit of shame. That was enough for him, satisfied that he had pushed you enough. He let go of your shoulder, his touch still leaving your skin tingling.

“Good. I’ll see you after. Don’t keep me waiting.” He advanced through the crowd with long regal strides. The air about him had shifted dramatically. Little hints of softness he showed around you were now nonexistent. He looked sharp, methodical, marching along like a hitman on a mission. The group parted for him immediately without him even mentioning anything. He distanced himself from you, dragging the cluster of people along with him. Once again, you sighed, targeting your aggression towards a stray pebble on the ground. One swift kick sent it skittering across the hard surface before settling against someone’s shoe.

You snapped your head up, taking in the character before you, ready to apologize. You honestly hadn’t seen them there just a few moments before. There had been nothing but blank space in that direction as far as you had been concerned. They practically showed up out of nowhere. Before you could get yet another apology out, the space between the two of you closed swiftly. They took one of your hands and grasped it in theirs.

“You’re MC, right?!” Your mind was still reeling over their impossible pace, and you could only nod in acknowledgement. Their eyes glowed in happiness, in fact they looked as if they could cry over it. “Thank goodness! I’ve been looking for you!” They went in for a hug, but then stopped just centimeters away from touching you before they reeled back. Rigid as a pole, they stuck their arms firmly to their sides and deeply bowed, leaving you doubly confused. “Ah, forgive me, where are my manners?!” They stayed in that position for a good while before raising their body again. “Nice to meet you, MC. You can call me Ikito.”


	3. Budding Fissures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Brief mentions of self doubt, negative self talk, murder, violence, and disturbing imagery.

Blood-red hair spilled out from atop their head, the length falling just short of their shoulders. It was wild hair, spiky, but instead of seemingly chaotic, it gave you the intention that it had been styled that way. A long single strand of hair dangled between their eyes, brushing against their nose, and you wondered how it didn’t drive them absolutely crazy. Their horns were crimson as well, albeit quite a few shades darker. If their hair reminded you of blood, their horns resembled the hue of the vital fluid that had been left to dry. Unlike the demons you knew, your company’s horns were a lot smaller, less poignant and intimidating than the horns you were used to seeing. _Horns are a representative of power down here_ , you remembered Diavolo explaining to you your first week starting here. Starting at the side of their head, they curled up at the top of their skull before stopping abruptly, hardly sticking out through their spiky hair. Both of their slightly pointed ears were covered in piercings, black and silver spikes and cuffs penetrating through nearly every part of their cartilage. Their eyes reminded you a lot of Belphie’s at first, striking you with their purple irises, an eye color mostly devoid in the human realm, apart from a few genetic miracles. Mauve swirling into sangria, an ombre from light to dark, like lilacs soaked in wine. It nearly took your breath away.

As you drank up their image, they grinned, revealing two thin sharp fangs where their canines should be. “I’m so so excited to be meeting you, you have no idea how long I’ve waited for this moment!” They decided to not rush into a hug like earlier, and instead opted for a simple handshake. Their nails were long and sharp, painted over with a black base and white spider-web design. You hesitated to take their hand for a moment, the front courtyard to RAD was now empty, the two of you the only individuals left to loiter. Their eyebrows scrunched together at your pause. “This is a form of connection in the human world, no? A uh...hand swing?”

“Hand _shake_?” You corrected, watching them light up at your proper phrasing.

“Yes! A hand shake.” Despite the lower timbre of their voice, they could shrill rather high, reminding you of Asmo’s silky vocals. Their eyes, voice, and even cheesy Mammon-like smile reminded you enough of the brothers to put you a little at ease. Only slightly. You brushed your palm against theirs, and they shook it vigorously, a little too enthusiastic for such a simple gesture.

“So...Ikito.” You waited until they let go of your hand before continuing your train of thought. They were looking for you? They’d been waiting to meet you? You couldn’t help but feel a little bit of pride that someone was this hyped over _you_ for once, but then again, you knew the dangers of catching a demon’s attention. “Oh, uh, first off, I always like to ask, do you have specific pronouns?” They were unbelievably androginess, and the last thing you needed was to be killed over misgendering. Plus, just because they were demons, it didn’t mean you had to have a complete disregard for manners.

They pressed their hands against their chest, almost withering to the pavement. “Oh, you are such a precious thing, just like I’ve heard.” They twirled around on the soles of their shoes. “Gender is such a human centric idea.” They pressed a finger to the tip of your nose, looking down at you with a grin. “Although I do enjoy changing up my form every century or so, I suppose in these years, for the sake of identification, you can call me sir, mister, man, monsieur!” Ikito let their volume rise with each word, ending in almost a shout, before calming down with a sigh, letting their theatrics die down. He let a low giggle escape from his mouth. “Although Ikito suits me just fine.” If you hadn’t lived with someone as flamboyant as Asmo already, you would’ve been drained of energy just by being around this demon.

“Ah, thank you, I suppose that was a silly question, thank you for answering it.” Polite words and shy eyes made Ikito grin ever wider, their fangs glistening in the light of the Devildom moon. You made your best attempt to smile, although it might’ve been obvious that the line of your lips wavered with discomfort. You weren’t sure you could be so easily trusting, and how many times had you already been thoroughly scolded by fraternizing with other demons? The best thing you could do was attempt to expose their intentions before moving further. “But, what I was originally planning to ask was, why have you been searching for me?” _A simple human?_ Harsh winds kicked up, swaying crooked trees, pushing dead leaves across the stone floor, but you hardly noticed these details. Ikito was now on their knees, clutching the fabric of your uniform as you staggered backwards in shock.

“Please, I need you!” They begged, their voice trembling, those violet eyes shimmering with hope, like you were their last chance, the last light in their dreary life. Your face felt hot as he made a scene, and you were briefly thankful the front yard of RAD was abandoned. “If there’s anyone who can help me, you can, MC.”

No one ever asked for your help, especially not here in the Devildom, not in a way you felt mattered. Magic, spells, curses, flying, fighting, you could accomplish none of those. As a human, there was only so much you could do, and even then Solomon could handle tasks you couldn’t even dream of. In the human realm, surrounded by creatures that should’ve been at your level, you still felt...dare you say drab and inconsequential. You felt that feeling even more so around demons and angels, fantastical beings people in your world claimed only existed in fiction. So, with this unfolding before you, having someone--a _demon_ \-- before you on their knees, claiming that in all three realms, you, only you could fulfill what they desired, you were almost coerced to help Ikito before he even told you what he wanted.

“What can _I_ possibly help you with?” You asked, the line almost coming out like a scoff.

The tears welling up in his eyes were pushed away by his hands as he got to his feet. He then hugged his own torso, grabbing his uniform so tightly, the knuckles of his fingers turned whiter. His countenance and behavior changed all in an instant. The color of his eyes glowed as his features went serious, his cheeks turned red. “I want...no...I _need_ you to introduce me to the Student Council.”

* * *

Lunch was as busy as it always was. Clinking of utensils against plates. Endless chittering and chattering of demons busy leasuring. There were two popular hotspots to eat when the time came to it. First was the busy RAD cafe, the popular but crowded dining area. It was a large hall, filled with sturdy and luxurious marble tables. Each one was accompanied with grand chairs decorated in silver motifs and covered in black velvet. Each table seating was separated by dividers with Gothic latticework, occasional skulls and bat wings popping up in the wooden design. Crystal covered chandeliers lined the ceiling, the flames of the candles burning a haunting blue, casting the cafe in an eerie light. The walls were mostly covered in large windows, the only stone the structured pillars that separated them. Demonic plants and strange flora could be seen through the glass, mesmerizing in their otherworldly and deadly beauty. You’d never seen this level of ostentatiousness and quality in a _restaurant_ much less a school cafe, which is why it was always packed with people. Nothing less than the best for RAD. If you didn’t get there right when the large haunting church-like bell echoed through the halls to signal lunch, hell would freeze over before you would find a seat.

So that’s why you weren’t located in the cafe, you were inside the second place RAD students obtained their sustenance. Hell’s Kitchen. The eatery might’ve not been top notch in design, but the meals were to die for--pun not intended. It was also the place you were most often dragged to by the twins, Belphie and Beel. Beel adored this place due to their ever popular _Endless Torment_ meal deal, intending you to give into gluttony until it physically hurt. With one purchase, Beel could eat as much as he wanted, which ended up being more torment for the chefs than the patrons. Today Beel was already on his twelfth plate, getting more than his money’s worth with a satisfying grin on his face. Belphie was leaning against you, doing his best not to fall asleep to better enjoy your company. Their presence was welcoming, but you were stuck in your own head. The line was still repeating in your mind, it distracted you in your classes, it caused your mind to feel foggy, and it made you lose your appetite. _I **need** you to introduce me to the Student Council. _

“Mmm, MC, is something wrong?” Belphie yawned as he pushed his body further into yours, gently knocking you around to snap you out of your daze. He leaned forward to look at your bowed face, tugging at the sleeve of your uniform. His messy hair covered his eyes, and all you wanted was to run your fingers through it and fix it, but you resisted. His eyelashes, like his hair, occasionally featured a faded milky white mixed into the black, drawing you into his gaze. They slowly fluttered as he stared at you, boring holes into your soul.

Beel cleaned off the rest of his plate, piling it onto the rest of the others, the stack getting dangerously close to his eye level. He frowned at you, a little bit of sauce dripping out of the corner of his mouth before he licked it away. “You haven’t even touched your food yet.” He glanced at it for a second, the muscles in his body twitching in temptation as his gut instinct was to gulp your food down, but he kept himself under control. Making sure you ate properly was more important to him right now than satisfying his own sin. That was how much he cared for you.

“Yeah...I...I’m okay, just thinking.” It wasn’t a complete lie, the events of this morning repeated in your head like a broken record. Ikito had pleaded to meet with the brothers, the members of the student council. He had informed you that, without you in the picture, they would never bother giving him the time of day, which was probable. The brothers did seem to keep mostly to themselves, other than perhaps Asmo, who even then kept his standards high. You supposed you never really noticed how much time they spent with each other, how the only real people the brothers talked to was between themselves, you, and then now and again, the other exchange students. The thing was, you had never given Ikito a proper answer. Sure, there was very little that could go so far as to harm the members of the student council, but you couldn’t find the courage to say yes outright. Were you...being possessive? Clingy? Jealous? Why did you hate the idea of bringing someone like Ikito and the brothers together? He told you he would give you time to think about it, giving you his D.D.D. contact before he stepped behind you, vanishing in thin air as the breeze swirled around your body. Even at this moment in time, if it hadn’t been for Ikito’s texts, you would’ve believed you imagined the whole thing.

“Thinking about what? Did Lucifer yell at you this morning?” Belphie wondered, straightening his posture as he now looked at you in worry. His body tensed in a bit of anger at the thought of his older brother making you distressed. Shaking your head, you pushed your food around more on your plate as you debated how much to tell them.

“Hey, MC, food is to be eaten,” Beel scolded you, sounding frighteningly like Lucifer as he squinted at you. You knew from previous experiences that he wouldn’t let it go, you would be eating one way or another. Figuring it would give you more time to think, you lifted your fork and chewed on a mouthful of your lunch. Beel’s expression lightened, the worry lines on his forehead melting away as you ate. “Good.” Being scolding you like a child filled you with embarrassment, but you couldn’t help but truly enjoy Beel’s praise.

Once you swallowed, you settled on a question. “Why do you guys never really hang out with other demons?” As the meal settled in your stomach, you suddenly realized how hungry you had been. You noticed Beel beaming, and for a second you wondered if he used his influence on you to keep you eating. Either way, you needed to satiate your curiosity and your hunger, so after your query, you scooped up another serving of lunch. Both the twins blinked, a little confused at first, but then just shrugged.

“People are too tiring,” Belphie droned, resting his head on your shoulder, tucking his arm under your free one, hugging your limb against his body. You felt his steady heartbeat against your skin. Simply being around him made you want to fall asleep, tempting you to settle your head against his own and rest. “My dumb brothers are too.” His answer was not surprising, you saw that one coming if you were honest with yourself. If you thought about it, there were logical explanations for all seven brothers. Lucifer was too prideful to hang out with anyone he figured was lesser than himself, which was most of the Devildom. Mammon was always too busy making money or making people mad at him in the process, steadily burning up his contact list. Levi was...Levi. Satan would rather have the company of a book than a person, they were less infuriating. Asmo liked to hang out with people, but often was too focused on himself than others to make friends. Belphie had just explained his reasons, and for Beel.

“When I’m not eating I’m working out, and when I’m not working out, I like to be with family.” He looked you straight in the eyes, waves of appreciation and love from him rolling off onto you as he watched Belphie snuggle against you while you ate. “Like for example, my two favorite people are in front of me now, why would I need anyone else?” His words hit you in the heart like a hot arrow, the uneasiness melted away from you like butter. Demon? Please, someone needed to explain to you how it was possible. Consolation, it was one of Beel’s powers, you swore it was. Possessing the talent to alleviate all your worries with ease, and you knew he meant every word. But then he had to ask. “Why?”

The unnerving events came crawling back up your back. As much as you wanted to help people, to make Diavolo and the student council proud, you wanted to say no. “No real reason.” You showed off your best nonchalant shrug, the movement disturbing your new living attire. Belphie let out a whiny groan, tugging your arm back into a death grip as he nestled his head back against your body, his breathing tickling your skin. He was too tired to push you further, and he was making you experience the same. If only you could just forget about all this and take a nap. Your lie got away smoothly, though, as Beel’s fresh plate got delivered in front of him. Instantly distracted and immersed in his temptation, Beel dropped the subject. You sighed as you settled down your fork, feeling your D.D.D. buzz in your pocket. The text message formed a little knot in your stomach as you read off the notification. One new message from Ikito.

_Hey, hey! I have an idea, how about you meet me by Majolish after classes today so we can brainstorm?_

You kept the visibility of your screen under the table, biting your lip as you replied. He assumed you would say yes, you never bothered giving him an answer. Why couldn’t you just say no. Say it! Say no!

_I have plans with Lucifer after, sorry._

They replied immediately, the response coming through faster than you’d ever seen anyone type.

_Oh that changes things! What I would give to be in your shoes. How about we speed things up and meet in the courtyard right after the last bell rings, just so you can give me your ideas?_

You were already attempting to reply, ready to blurt out another excuse, but they sent another message too quickly.

_It’ll just be for a second! A simple thought! I want to hear it in person! Then you can go on your date._

You almost choked on plain air as your chest hitched, your eyes scanning over the words. The defiance flared up in your nose as you felt the stubbornness humans so often possessed seep all the way down to your fingertips. You wanted to force your face through the table. Why were you so bothered about it? It’s not like he was threatening you, making you do something _extremely_ stupid. You had been asked so much more by the brothers on a daily basis. What they had asked for was simple. All they wanted was to talk to the Student Council, like they were celebrities or something. They mostly were...you knew that. They were held in high regard, hard to talk to. The only ones besides you and the other exchange students to get to talk to the Demon Lord himself. Actual royalty. Actual pillars of demon nobility. Self doubt seeped in through your bones. Compared to them, you were a commoner. You were nothing...You had met them and formed relationships with them simply by chance. Would they have liked you if you hadn’t been assigned to live with them? Would you have wanted to talk to them if you were in Ikito’s position? You already knew that answer. _Without a doubt_. You knew what being looked over was like, you knew the pain of one-sided pining. All Ikito wanted was to see them, and you could easily make all their dreams come true. _Fine_ , you thought.

_I can meet you after classes for a moment, but I can’t keep him waiting. And it’s not a date..._

_Great! See you then!_

You knew you shouldn’t have been looking forward to whatever Lucifer had planned, you were being punished, but it was actually bringing you some comfort. Knowing Lucifer was expecting you, knowing he would be planning your arrival, keeping tabs on you. It made you feel protected. You made sure to emphasize this to Ikito. No funny business. Lucifer would be keeping an eye out for you. You couldn’t be messed with, not on RAD grounds. You would meet up, make plans with Ikito to meet the brothers, and then safely make your way to Lucifer for whatever he had planned for you. You almost laughed, you should be more worried of the demon of pride, the second most powerful demon in the Devildom. Why had you been so flustered towards Ikito? If you could tackle the members of the Student Council, you could handle a lesser demon. You had nothing to worry about. _You were safe._

* * *

_**Inside RAD** _

Diavolo’s office could be described as obnoxiously large, but for him, it fit perfectly. A single desk was located at the far end of the room, right in front of an enormous raging fireplace. The mantle wasn’t too far from the ceiling, and the flames--should they hunger for it--could engulf anyone the Lord so desired. Trophies lined the walls, and not the typical shiny award kind. Skulls from creatures devoid from human knowledge. Teeth as big as swords and twice as sharp. Tomes and scrolls from ages past. It was objects like those that served as the office’s decor. The desk the room was focused on stretched wide enough to have five people work on each side and still retain elbow room. The chair behind it was basically a sculpted throne. Dusted gold with mystical jewels interlaced throughout the curving frame, it was immaculate in every way. Even in his human form, it suited him, further pounding down the fact that he was a prince no matter how you looked at it. Even though it seemed too big to be natural, his broad shoulders and perfect posture were a fitting size.

“It’s happened again. Closer this time.” Diavolo, the normally chipper happy-go-lucky prince, was frightening in his seriousness. His royal status radiated off of him in droves, the flames from the fireplace behind him further exaggerated his aura. His eyes glowed brighter than the embers. He was not one to be messed with, yet despite this, someone in his kingdom dared to fool with him. He was motioning towards the grizzly pictures on his desk, each depicting a different angle of a scene that could only be defined in one word. **Slaughter**. His sudden meeting was accompanied by two people, Lucifer and Barbatos. The butler kept his composure, his expression unwavering. Lucifer, despite his best efforts, was scowling, his eyes narrow as he scanned over the images. Legs crossed, he shifted in the chair he was seated in across from Diavolo. His hands were busy sorting through files, scanning over detailed reports on the dismal massacre that was discovered late last night.

“This must come to an end,” Lucifer remarked, letting the file fall from his hands, sending the papers fluttering. This was the fifth time this had happened. All in the same manner, each one even more disturbing than the last. Their identity, concealed. Their motive, unknown. For all they knew, it was killing simply for the sake of it, the thrill of murder. Thirty two demons were now dead, torn apart, practically unidentifiable. The victims now included the people Diavolo had previously sent to resolve this issue. There was no one left Diavolo could rely on, and when he was pushed, he sent his Student Council members to sort things out. It was a last stand, of sorts. When all else failed he could depend on the brothers, the seven pillars upon which he and his kingdom stood, to set things right.

“Tomorrow I want you and your siblings to have this be your main priority. Classes for all of you will be excused until this is sorted,” Diavolo commanded. While Lucifer despised being told what to do, in this case he found it didn’t bother him. Much.

The quiet Barbatos spoke up, a gloved hand curving around his chin as he thought. “I assume, whoever they are, they are using magic to cover their tracks. Ancient relics may be involved. It’s clever. The magic is too raw and unstable for it to leave a trace. It will be difficult to follow.” The nagging thought lingering in Lucifer’s brain continued to pester him, trying to convince him that if Barbatos simply used his powers to peer through time, this would be resolved in an instant, done before dinner. It surely would save him this persistent headache that was now cropping up in his temples. But he knew it could never be that simple. If Diavolo used Barbatos for every major issue that popped up in his kingdom, what would that say about his skills, his leadership? It was wise to have a card up your sleeve but foolish to play it every turn. No...he and his family would have to fix this. But he still had an issue.

“What about MC?” Had it been months before, he would’ve been asking simply for the sake of the exchange program, but now, their safety was the only thing on his mind. Falsified images conjured up by his own imagination showed MC’s body ripped apart and discarded like the corpses depicted on the table. The thought stung at his eyes. He could not let that happen. He _would_ not let that happen. He cared too much, he worried too much. They were too important. Not only to him, but to his family. MC _was_ his family. Becoming so attached to such a fragile creature was ludicrous, and yet it happened anyway.

“They’ll be excused from classes as well. I’d have you encourage them to pack tonight. Starting tomorrow morning, I’ll send my best guards to pick them up. They’ll be a formal guest at my castle. Safe in every sense of the word.” Diavolo watched Lucifer’s face fall, his throat swallowing the growing lump forming in his neck. If this weren’t a weighty discussion, he would’ve smiled at it. Such a prideful demon fretting over a human, it was unprecedented, only made possible though this program, through MC’s efforts. Rarely had he ever needed to cheer Lucifer up, typically it was the other way around. “It’s rushed, I know, but with the proximity and speed of these attacks, whoever is behind this is on the move. They will strike again, Lucifer, and soon, so it’s best to do all this as quickly as possible. We have to be one step ahead of them. I want MC to remain unharmed as much as you do.”

“I know…” Lucifer took in a deep inhale, his breath shuddering. “I know.” He had planned a special punishment tonight for MC. Mopping the RAD hallways. All of them. But now, he let it go. Those impudent words this morning meant nothing to him anymore. Holding onto them would be childish. As soon as the bell rang, he’d find MC and take them home. He’d not let himself feel comfortable till they were sheltered under his protection. He was holding himself back even now by not scouring the halls and having them at his side immediately. “I’ll inform my brothers tonight. We will not let this be tolerated any longer. This perpetrator will be found. We will keep the people safe.” He was speaking in terms of the kingdom, but MC’s image was the first thing on his mind. _We will keep MC safe._


	4. Shatters Set In Motion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of blood, violence, manipulation, self doubt, and possible disturbing imagery. As always, read safely!

Demon Lit 666. Named like a title straight from a Horror B movie, or possibly the label to some sexy demon teacher costume you’d find in those random Halloween stores. Why replace the 101 with 666? Why use the term “demon” when you never had a class called _Human_ Lit? Late hours had already been dedicated to pondering why almost everything needed to have overly on-the-nose names. After a while, you’d done your best to just accept it as-is, filing it under Devildom charm. Cheesy honorifics put aside, this class was near the top of your list of subjects you enjoyed. The teacher never glared at you when you walked in. Homework was on the lighter end of the spectrum, mostly just making sure you kept up with your reading. Whether you liked literature or not, this class was made brighter with a familiar face. Yes, Diavolo had ensured that each class you took had one of the brothers in it, or an exchange student at least, but after the way your day was going today, you appreciated another welcome sight.

Satan was already waiting for you in the hallway, ignoring the many school-mates who gawked in his direction. Whether it was malicious intent or swooning, he scared anyone that dared bother him away with a cold stare. He might’ve been popular, that was true, but he scared people away more than he invited them in. He was leaning against the cold stone wall, other demons giving him a wide berth out of respect and for their own protection. The bright blonde of his hair was a stark contrast against the dark aesthetic of the Devildom, a beacon of hope for you. His brows were scrunched together tightly, staring intently at his D.D.D. while he frantically ran his fingertips over the screen. Irritation and anger swirled around him as you approached, which you found incredibly odd, slowing the pace at which you advanced. Sure, he was the demon of wrath, but the events of this morning had sent him off in such an uplifted mood. Plus, he was about to venture into his favorite class, so whatever it was that got under his skin must’ve been serious.

“Satan?” Your voice startled him, and without a second thought, he stuffed his device into the deep confines of his uniform pocket. He straightened his bowtie, the gaudy one that you couldn’t help but feel a fondness for. Straightening his posture, he smiled at you, but it felt hollow. A facade attempting to cover up deeper issues. Something was bothering him. You gritted your teeth. “Is something wrong?” Satan was never really one to keep secrets from you, he was never too prideful like Lucifer in sharing his worries. Although, he always described it as ‘complaining about his irritations’, never relating it as problems. But now, for whatever reason, he shifted around on his feet, lost as to what to say. It only made the concern in your chest staunch tighter.

Finally, he gathered his thoughts, and entrusted you with a bit of information. “I’m not really supposed to talk about it yet, not publicly. However, do you recall the meeting my brothers and I engaged in the other day?”

Before you could control it, you felt your eyes roll as sarcasm poured into your statement. “Hm let me think. The meeting where I was completely _ignored_? That one? Is that the one you’re bringing up? How could I forget being treated like a child? ” Satan turned his head away from you for a moment, a slight hint of a blush brushing his cheeks. You were unsure if he felt guilty in a way, or a little proud that this was now the second time today you didn’t hold back with your tone. Maybe he was rubbing off on you.

The aforementioned discussion itself you couldn’t fully recall. After all, you stumbled into the common room, looking for signs where everyone had gone, only to find them all murmuring, expressions serious and forlorn. When you entered, the speaking stopped, and each of the brothers looked equally stunned, resembling baffled deer in headlights. Or perhaps closer to when a child walks in on their parents participating in forbidden night-time wrestling. Shock, embarrassment, caught in the act of something deceitful, you knew that this was something they were keeping from you on purpose. Despite all your questions and demands, no one would tell you what was going on, no one would explain anything to you. In fact, you had been graced only with awkward chuckles and worried glances between demons. Attempting to put your foot down and include yourself in whatever ‘issue’ was taking place ended up being an equally moot point. Asmo had teased you with the phrase, ‘honey, the adults are talking now’. And you’d never remembered suffering such indignity when Beel--with all his demonic strength--literally carried you to your bedroom.

“You know we wanted to tell you about it, but it’s strictly on a need-to-know basis including the Student Council,” Satan explained, shaking his head a little bit at his own memory. He stared back into your eyes, your own gaze latching onto his. Two flickering emeralds, veins of chartreuse mingling with juniper. The fire behind them had two forms. Sickening dripped poison, serving as a warning--a promise--to destroy anyone who angered him. Or, the one you preferred, a comforting meadow under the sunlight, each strand of color branching from his pupils resembled blades of grass, a soft glow about them. Twinkling occasionally with that endless curiosity of his. As of late, the more he grew alongside you, he expressed more emotions in his irises, finding new ways to shift and shine, to tell you the stories of his soul. Right now, the color was tainted with worry, a foreboding sign. Anxiety was a rare emotion from him to be sure. “Telling you all the details right now would most likely put you in danger. Anyways...while I can’t reveal details, I can tell you that it’s gotten worse. I imagine Lucifer will be pressed to tell you about it tonight.”

You didn’t have the time to feel the pit form in your stomach, the bones in your body vibrated as the deep bell for the next class clattered throughout the building. Satan moved along quickly, unaffected by the sound. Grasping the handle to the door, he gestured for you to follow, and then pushed it open. He waited till you were fully inside before entering in himself. Despite being in the same class, he was assigned near the very front, there to be clearly visible to other students. A trophy on the shelf, a framed piece of artwork, he and the other brothers were forever front and center for all the world to see. It felt like a world you didn’t belong in, but one that you pined for. For reasons unknown--possibly some grand idea from Diavolo that you’d connect with demons other than the ones you lived with--you were assigned in the back, right near one of the crystal clear windows. You didn’t particularly mind, but especially at times like these, you’d give anything to be seated right next to someone you knew.

Before you parted to sit down, you felt Satan’s breath hot near your ear as he whispered to you. His hand wrapped tightly against your wrist, strands of his hair brushing against your cheek. How you wished the words had been different, that this action would’ve been ignited under other circumstances and not spurred on by the heavy fog of unease and anticipation that had slowly settled over everyone. A thick miasma of suffocating apprehension. “Until we get you home, promise me you won’t do anything risky.”

He didn’t wait for an answer, assuming--hoping--you would be smart enough to keep your head on your own shoulders till then. All you were able to do was watch him stride to his seat, the steps echoing closely to Lucifer’s, but with a violent passion behind each demanding footfall, unique only to him. Demons bumped into you and pushed you aside as they filed into the classroom. Your feet unconsciously guided you to your spot without you directly telling them to. As you looked out the window, you noticed what you thought had been cracks in the glass branching from the lower left corner. Upon further inspection, you figured out that they were abandoned spider webs, weaving across the surface in detailed patterns, a large cocooned lump in the middle of the web. Whatever unfortunate creature that had been caught was still, no sign of life struggling against its prison. You strained to swallow, pulling your focus away from the sickening sight. It shot a chill down your spine.

Would following through with Ikito be considered risky? Yes! Obviously something strange was going on, you hadn’t felt normal since your contact with them. You wanted to pound that into your head, but why were you struggling with this? It was a strange demon asking for your assistance, the whole thing sounded fishy. A strange tingling flooded every one of your nerves as your mind felt itself warp. No, it wasn’t dangerous? The inner voice that you thought you knew sounded almost foreign to you, but it convinced you, lulled you into it’s suggestions. On the other hand, Ikito had chosen a public place, under the eyes of your many protectors. He had no business with you other than being the middleman, it was the Student Council he was after, not you. _You were safe_ , your mind kept telling you. _You were safe_. Despite the red flags, the warnings, the basic common sense, something kept tugging you back to Ikito.

How many times would you be on this emotional swing today? Was it you? Had you finally gone mental? This tug of war you continued to house inside your psyche was frustrating you to no end. It felt...unnatural almost, like thin strings kept tugging at the back of your mind, scratching, itching. You should have made a decision a long time ago, perhaps even when you first spoke to the demon this morning. This morning? Had it honestly only been a few hours? This felt like it had been stretched over weeks. You felt trapped in a fog...trapped in a web like the one in the window. _**Talk** to Ikito. Don’t talk to him. Tell someone. **Don’t** tell someone. **Yes!** No! Maybe?_ You’d had enough!

You put your head in your hands, trying to trap out the noise as a demon sat into the seat beside you. With your focus elsewhere, you didn’t notice Satan snap his head back to look at the creature next to you, he had a violent glow in his aura, running a thin finger over his throat. You didn’t notice the demon to your side scoot a little further away from you. Satan ran his gaze back over your body, his hands balling into fists as he tried to focus on the opening lesson. The words were almost meaningless to him, an incoherent buzz in his ears. He couldn’t help but frequently glance back at you every minute or so, ensuring your safety.

* * *

Classes for today were finally at an end, every demon in the vicinity frantically headed towards the exits. Those with wings flew out open windows, some clawed down walls, but most of them dashed down the halls, a loud clamoring blur of motion. A vast conglomerate celebrating newfound freedom. You’d learned better than to leave with the crowd, you’d nearly gotten trampled that way. You weren’t ready to die at the hands--well the feet--of a demon stampede. So you stayed seated in the nearly empty classroom, tapping the tip of your pen against the desk.

You’d spent the last few classes considering, reconsidering, and then re-reconsidering your next course of action. You were going to say no, simple as that, no matter how much the guilt ate away at you. Or, at least you’d wait to meet up with Ikito after the brewing storm that you could feel building up in the atmosphere blew over. You’d tell him no funny business, and then you’d head straight to Lucifer, or maybe even skip out on talking to Ikito all together. Simply the thought about putting this all to rest let you settle down easier. Dinner at the House of Lamentation, familial shenanigans, it was all you craved right now. That, and maybe a few months of good sleep. Your head felt like cracking itself open. This whole affair had given you a massive headache. Hesitantly, you pulled out your D.D.D., nausea stirring up in your stomach. Of course, you had several messages from Ikito since lunch.

_How was your lunch? Unfortunately I didn’t have anyone to have mine with…_

_I can’t wait to see you again, I know it’s only been a couple hours but I’m so happy! The happiest I’ve been in a long time…_

_Hey, I haven’t scared you away have I? I’d never forgive myself if I did!_

Your head swirled, the thoughts in your head folded in on itself, sticky dark suggestions filled your mind of their own free will. The voice you had fought so hard to beat back these last few hours returned to strike you down with excessive force. You’re a monster. You can’t even fulfill one simple wish. _You’re selfish! Everyone should be disappointed with you! You’re pathetic, you can’t even do one simple thing!_ Placing your free hand over your gut, you quickly settled your device down on the desk, the screen face-down so you didn’t have to look at it. Forces beyond your understanding threatened to tear you apart, making you want to scream, but they remained vague enough that you weren’t sure why. Saying no would leave him devastated. Ikito had come to you full of hope and longing, and if he had wanted to hurt you, he had more than enough of an opportunity when it had just been you and him in the courtyard alone. Could you crush someone’s lifelong dream so easily? _You can’t,_ silent voices twittered, _you have no choice._

You felt a hand on your back, and you went rigid, quickly turning around as you waved the hand away. Once you soaked in the figure, you sighed. “Oh, it’s just you Asmo.”

“ _Just_ me? You could be a little more excited to see me, dear.” He acted slightly insulted, cradling the hand you had swatted away near his chest like it had been damaged. He would’ve pushed the bit and dramatization further, but instead he took a strand of your hair and toyed with it with his slender fingers. “What’s wrong, hun, you look terribly flustered. You’re missing so much color and vibrancy in your skin.” He frowned, so soft and openly affectionate. A few months back, all this attention would’ve solely been to satisfy his own needs, but after a while, he made a pact with you. Since that time, you were inclined to feel he really did care for you. “You can’t be sick!” He pressed the back of his hand against your forehead and looked slightly relieved. “Your temperature is fine...so whatever is the matter?”

You restrained yourself from wilting against him, your skin tingling from his affection. Every time you scanned over him, his body was even prettier. You were aware it was his powers, and you knew you were being affected by the strong urge and desire to be comforted, so even his appearance shifted in little ways to attract you further. It eased you enough to express your feelings. “I feel like I’m going crazy,” you answered honestly.

His frown curled down deeper, his ridiculously long lashes waving over his peachy eyes that seemed to sparkle. “Oh my poor sweetie, MC.” The words poured from his mouth like honey, sugary delectable words to grace your ears. “I have a little remedy that might help you a bit, would you like some?” He almost seemed to glow. Sedation, it radiated off of him, calming and consoling, typically used to manipulate potential lustful partners. Today, it was only for your benefit. You simply nodded at him, and his so-called remedy was pressing his soft lips to your forehead. His aroma wafted around you, striking your senses like candied flowers, delightfully beautiful. Your body shuddered, but in a good way. Vocalising wasn’t necessary, Asmo knew it made you feel a bit better. His hands came down near the sides of your neck, gently pressing his fingertips into your skin as he massaged your muscles. You winced in pain, and he tutted at you. “You’re so tense, what’s bothering you so badly?” His fingers must’ve been some kind of magic, because the built up tension in your neck and shoulders started to melt away. You couldn’t help but look down in a bit of embarrassment.

You sighed, it was Asmo, if anyone would understand, or at least have the best advice for social worries, it would be him. _So, the thing is-_ “It’s hard to explain…” You blinked at yourself for a second, that wasn’t what you had intended to say. It really wasn’t that hard to expound upon. Weird demon, weird request, these weird interpersonal debates and unnatural thoughts. Perhaps you were a bit frazzled, you’d attempt to describe things again. _Some demon talked to me this morning-_ “It’s not really that important…” Your heart pounded deep within your chest, your ears almost started ringing. Everytime you found yourself close to explaining...it was like your body wouldn’t let you. It left a bitter taste on your tongue. _But Ikito!-_ “There’s no need to worry.”

Your scrunched up expression of self-confusion and terror left Asmo unimaginably alarmed. He opened his mouth to talk to you further, but was interrupted by a whine. “Asmo!” The familiar voice broke through your panic, temporarily anyway. Levi slinked into the doorway, the mass of demons in the hall had vastly diminished at this point. The demon of Envy was flicking his gaze in between his brother and the lit screen of his D.D.D. “If we don’t hurry, we’ll be late! I need a second set of hands to carry the life-sized exclusive in-store-only figure of my favorite character from _I Woke Up in a Strange Land and Now Everyone I Talk To Falls In Love with Me and I’m Also this Magical World’s Chosen One_!”

Both you and Asmo took a second to wonder how he said all that without taking a breath, then the younger brother spoke, shaking his head. “But MC is upset! Your figure can wait.”

“We’ll have MC come with!”

You prepared your body to betray you again, but you attempted speaking regardless. “I...have to meet up with Lucifer soon, I promised I’d go see him after classes.” Finally your words came through smoothly, and it left you wondering, why were you only barred from talking about Ikito? You were no stranger to abnormalities, especially having resided in the Devildom for so long, mishaps and magic misfires were a daily occurrence. However, this oddity was disturbing to say the least.

The otaku looked completely torn. There was you, his best friend, visibly ill and uneasy, and yet his sin and temptation was egging him on. Moving in and out of the room in small circles, he was a direct parallel of a feline unable to decide to stay in or out. Much to your delight, he chose you, swiftly coming to your side. His face was beet red, but determined for once. There was very little that could get in the way between him and a piece of merch, but you were one of the special distractions. Rather boldly, he pat your head, so driven by eagerness he didn’t mind giving you physical affection. He was so jittery he could barely keep his legs still. “There, there. Don’t be sad.”

“You don’t even sound sincere!” Asmo scolded, and Levi almost lowered his head in shame, his lower lip quivering. He moved his hand to gently grab the collar of your uniform, giving you his best begging eyes.

“I do mean it! I do! Please don’t be upset, MC, I just _neeeed_ this figure. You understand, right? It’ll never come back once they’re gone, and I’ve been saving up despite Mammon trying to take my money, and what kind of fan will I be if I don’t get this, it’s life sized, and unbelievably rare, and-” He finally took a breath, refilling the air in his lungs. “And I need it! I need it! I need it!” The image of Ikito begging at your feet flared up in your mind, the impression surprisingly similar. Nerves in your body went numb. Even so, he wasn’t Ikito, this was Levi. And him acting like a needy child, clutching onto you, almost stamping his feet, you managed to tilt your head and smile.

“I get it, Levi, go get your figure.” He almost laughed like a little kid, bounding around, thanking you profusely as he continued tugging at Asmo to drag him out the door. Asmo let go of you, the spell behind his charm faded.

“You’ll wrinkle my clothes, Levi! Levi, are you listening to me?...You’re still going to buy my makeup palette for helping you out, right?” Asmo’s voice grew distant as his stronger brother didn’t even give the demon of lust a chance to tell you goodbye. You steadied yourself on shaky legs, padding out into the empty hallway, the only sound the reverberating echo of forgotten footfalls. Nearing the windows, you viewed through them giving you a perfect line of sight to the courtyard. You peered down, scanning over the many figures, till your eyes locked against the crimson hair from this morning. As if he knew, as soon as you passed over his features, his head snapped to the side, looking you dead in the eyes. Those amaranthine orbs left your legs shaking, and you stared into them a little too long. He grinned down from his spot in the yard, a single finger from his raised hand wagged to signal you downstairs.

With a sharp breath, chin raised, you turned on your heels, heading the direction opposite from the stairs that would take you to the ground floor. _You refused_. Lucifer was awaiting you, and you had promised Satan mentally that you refrain from putting yourself in harms way, no matter how trivial the danger seemed. How simple a choice, to say no, how freeing it could be. Why, you felt the best you had all day, and almost laughed to yourself over how much this and Ikito had bothered you. Time spent wasn’t wasted as you headed towards the student council room, the place Lucifer lingered when classes were over. The thought of his face, even if he was still miffed over your words this morning, encouraged you to pick up your pace. You could envision his warmth, his protection, his pride. You were jogging. His smile, his eyes, his scent. Sprinting now. You would be right at his side and he would bring you home, just as he did this morning. The wide double doors to the council room were just ahead, your hopes soaring.

“Luci-” You had simply touched the door with your palm as shadows blurred your vision, RAD, the hall, the room you were about to enter all faded. The world spun, lurched, forcing you to fall to your knees as you pressed your hands over your eyes. This didn’t feel right, nothing did. Bouncing, twisting, pulling, the sensation doing a number to your brain.

“...MC…” Whoever was calling to you sounded distant, your body struggling to keep from blacking out completely. “MC!” Fighting, you bit down harshly on your own lip, physical pain thinning out some of the confusion. Focus. Pull yourself out of it. Slowly, the world began to piece itself back together. You gulped in a deep breath of air, feeling a warm hand rest gently on your shoulder. “MC...are you alright?”

You let your hands fall from your face, lifting your head up as the episode began to settle.

Whenever creatures discover themselves in less than savory situations, there’s a natural instinct burnt into the very fibre of their being. Fight, or flight. To confront, or to flee. Recently, this notion added a third option. _Freeze._

Cold sweats immediately beaded your body, the sound of your hyperventilating was muffed by your own heartbeat. Rarely anything had truly terrified you down here. Curses, ghosts, monsters, they surrounded you constantly, and whether it was bravery, stupidity, or lack of self preservation, they hardly affected you compared to the simple sight you gazed at now. Courtyard, you were in the courtyard, far far from the side of RAD the student council room was placed on. The smile he had given you before was far gone. Warped, twisted, the grin seemed too wide, too unnatural, demonic. The hand gripping your shoulder tightened, pain shooting through your arm. Discordant voices in your head all converged at once, wailing, screeching, a tuneless melody that sang only of misfortune.

**_Ikito._ **

* * *

“Here I was hoping I wouldn't have to use my powers, but you forced my hand. It was nice to see you run right to me though, filled with such hope...only, it took you longer than usual to break free of it.” The demon squatted low, level with your face, soaking in the fear pulsing through your body. Every feature about him, every characteristic you had uncovered before...was all a lie. The distracting and endearing flamboyancy was gone. Those same eyes with the irises that had reminded you of Belphie now appeared before you as a sickly void, black, no hue, no zest to them, only an abyss threatening to consume you. Every time he spoke, his voice sounded different, each hitting you painfully with it’s unfamiliarity. Unable to associate a single sound with his face, it daunted you more than usual. He was a lie, a deceit.

Somehow, you gathered enough stubbornness and strength to speak. “You...what did you do to me?” You’d never experienced magic like his before, and you knew that he had been the source in the hallway, the reasoning behind the taunting voices in your mind, the uncontrollable false words you shared with Asmo. It all made sense, who else would be the cause? Fighting was futile, you knew it was, without the brothers by your side, without being able to control the magic swimming through your veins, you were no match for a demon. Even now, as a lesser demon, his simple hand clamped onto your shoulder forced your knees to push into the stone beneath you. Painfully. If he so desired, he could push you down further and crack your kneecaps with ease. You’d have to hope you could keep Ikito talking long enough for Lucifer to come looking for you.

“What did I do to you?” He echoed the question, shaking his head a bit as pressure in your shoulder intensified further, his nails piercing through your uniform. You could feel them brush against your skin, threatening to puncture you like claws. “Not as much as I would’ve hoped, some simple mind tricks.” With his other appendage, he wrapped his hand around your chin rather violently, moving your head side to side as he got a closer look at you. You took that opportunity to get a look at your surroundings, trying to spy some allies, help. Anyone. There were demons all around you, plenty of hands there to help, plenty of people who could save you easily. _Help. Help me!_ As you caught glimpses of faces, their eyes were blurred, scratched out, unable to see you through whatever glamour you were hidden behind. Ikito grabbed the sides of your face and brought you back to him. “It was true what they said about you. You have a strange resistance to demon influence...you freely gave me your name, your time, and then physical contact.” Had even the confusion over the handshake been a lie? “All of that should’ve had you wrapped around my finger instantly. Even my venom had little effect. And after all the work to slip it into your lunch…” Your heart felt like stopping. Had he been there? At Hell’s Kitchen? Watching you? You had been trapped before you even considered it. The previous spring and flutter to his tone had all but disappeared. He was frighteningly monotone, observing and speaking of you as if you existed far in the past, as if you weren’t intelligent enough to comprehend his words. “All this power in _you_ ,” he seethed, “All these demons flock to _you_.” One of his talons scraped your cheek, starting from the corner of your eye down to your jawline. Wincing, you felt the sting that came with your skin breaking, blood forming on the surface of the wound. His nose crinkled at the scent of your blood. His grip on your face moved down to your neck, just barely slack enough to keep you breathing. He pulled you close to him, taking a deep breath as he sniffed your collar of your uniform. Bumps formed on your skin as it prickled with anxiety and discomfort. “I can...smell _them_ on you…” His tongue extended from his mouth, and with a single motion, he brushed the wet muscle over your wound, a little groan emerging from his chest. “I can taste _them_...I will take _them_ …”

You flinched away from his face, refraining from being physically ill. Threatening you, that was one thing, but have someone imply that the brothers--your family--was involved, ignited a fire of resistance in you. “Who are you really? What do you truly want?” You wrapped your hands around his wrist, hoping you could somehow pry him off of you. Your throat tightened by his hold over it, a punishment for speaking.

“I am Ikito. I am Deceit. And I want what I already said. The Student Council.”

“I…” You squeaked, barely able to speak, tears stinging your eyes. “Won’t...help…”

He found himself smiling again, the seriousness melted away with your amusing statement. He giggled, snickered even. “Oh, MC...it’s funny how you think you have a choice.”


	5. Discovering the Shards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood, Violence, Abuse, Manipulation, Fighting, Possible Disturbing Imagery. As Always, Read Safely.

Fifteen minutes past the hour. The grand clock in the Student Council room marked the several seconds of MC’s tardiness. _Don’t keep me waiting_ , he had told them, and yet here he was, counting the moments that went by. _Tik_ , and the impatience in his chest grew ever more prominent. _Tok_ , and he couldn’t help but wonder how an inanimate object could be so insulting. Lucifer’s tolerance of the mocking timepiece waned, and he set out to find the human himself. Lungs tight with hidden worry, he walked the empty halls, opening every door he came across with reckless abandon. An hour now, and still no sign of them. Each door he threw open with intensifying aggression, ignoring the terrified shocked faces of demons still lingering in the rooms. He wasted no time in sending MC many disappointed messages and phone call attempts, his heart pounding faster every time he was sent to MC’s voicemail. If they were ignoring him...but if they weren’t...He let himself take a breath to compose himself after he accidentally tore a classroom door clear off its hinges. Inside, a club meeting was taking place, and they quickly scattered at the mere sight of him, trembling in fear, ducking under his arms to escape. Drifting to the ground was a dark ebony feather, and as he blinked, he realized he had slipped out of his glamour and into his full demon form. A gloved hand ran through his hair, brushing beside his horns as he tilted his head back to take a breath. Four magnificent wings allowed themselves to stretch out and shudder before folding against his back, magically concealing themselves as Lucifer pulled his casual coat back around his shoulders.

_Calm. Calm yourself, there are many logical explanations for their absence_ , he assured his hazy mind. Pulling out his D.D.D., he quickly headed to the household group chat for answers.

_Who is MC with at the moment? You all have one minute to promptly answer._

The Dependable Beel answered first. _I’ve not seen them since lunch, neither has Belphie._ As an added affirmation, his twin sent in a nodding emoji, too lazy to type anything further.

Asmo was the next to respond. _Levi and I talked to them after the last bell rang, we’re out shopping right now. Are they not with you Lucifer? They told me they were going to see you right after classes._

An annoying buzz started to fill Lucifer’s ears as he read. His worst fears tempted to bubble to the surface, but he drowned them before they had a chance to manifest. It would be unlike him to react rashly now before everyone had their chance to answer.

_I bet they’re with Mammon, he wouldn’t stop pestering me at lunch about this fun entrepreneurial activity he wanted to drag them into,_ Satan texted, somehow able to add a silent eyeroll to his words.

_Well, Mammon?_

The second-born was quick to fight back. _OK, first off, I didn’t pester you, Satan! That’s the last time I try to let you in on a business proposal, seriously! Secondly, MC isn’t with me, I’m at a photoshoot right now._

_Ooo, look at him being responsible and having a proper job for once,_ Asmo teased, already off topic. Lucifer drummed his fingers on the back of his phone in annoyance.

Beel was also quick to be distracted. _I love the snack spread they have at those, can you bring some food home, Mammon?_

_Enough!_ Lucifer’s teeth began to grind together, the skin across his body began to prickle.

_So, am I right in concluding that no one knows where MC is at this moment in time?_

_I took a quick look around the house, they’re not home._ Finally Belphie shared some decent information. However, this knowledge made him equally uneasy. If they weren’t home, and weren’t at RAD… He rapidly resumed strolling through the empty corridors, checking every nook and cranny of the building as he occasionally glanced back over the chatroom.

_So I take it that you don’t know where they are either, Lucifer?_ Now was not the time for Satan to be pushing his buttons, even if it was just a simple question.

He had to stifle a low growl in his chest, giving up some pride for more info. _No, they never showed up after class, and as of right now, they are nowhere to be found nor are they responding to my messages._ It took a handful of minutes before another notification.

_They aren’t responding to me either!_ Lucifer could almost audibly hear Asmo’s distress.

_Not for me either…_ He could envision Beel’s frown.

Brisk walks turned into an all out sprint, the footsteps of his shoes echoing loudly down the stone halls. He covered the noise with his own voice, shouting MC’s name as he left no stone unturned inside the property. No longer could he hold back his anxieties, every fear and doubt he stuffed into the furthest reaches of his soul flooded every nerve in his body. Once again, he called MC’s D.D.D. Straight to voicemail. **Again**. Same result. Stairs were a nuisance, so instead he saved time leaping over every step, landing perfectly on his feet at the bottom, continuing his search. **Call again**. No answer. “MC!” His voice bellowed, rattling the windows as he flew by them. Images of his meeting with Diavolo cropped up in his mind’s eye. _Don’t assume yet, you can’t assume the worst. You have to be logical. Methodical._ The fabric of his coat billowed behind him as he ran. He’d almost searched the entire place. His device buzzed in his hand, and he nearly allowed his spirits to lift, only for them to be violently torn away from him.

_I’ve taken the liberty of contacting Simeon and Solomon._ It was a message from Satan, and it was the furthest thing from what he wanted to hear. _Neither of them have seen MC since classes, and they can confirm the chihuahua hasn’t either._

_They were acting strangely earlier, maybe that has something to do with it…_ Asmo’s words stopped Lucifer in his tracks.

_Yeah, they seemed distracted at lunch as well,_ Beel added.

_Strange, distracted? What do you mean by this?_

_They were tense and unnerved over something when I last saw them._ Asmo explained. Lucifer’s breath halted, hands shaking in both incredible anger and worry.

_And you left them? To go... **shopping**?_

_I didn’t want to but Levi dragged me away!! I promise!!_

_Levi, it has been well past the minute mark. You better have something good to say._

_He’s a little...distracted at the moment._ Asmo answered. Before Lucifer could type his rather aggressive question, Asmo sent an image. Blurry, but in it he could make out Levi in his demon form, caught in a brutal brawl with another demon over...some sort of strangely dressed up mannequin. His brothers were effectively useless right now.

He closed the chat and began another chain of calls. He expected another futile attempt, except this time he heard a distant ringing, the same tone and melody MC used. Music to his ears. He gasped, bursting into a full dash as he followed the noise. It sent him to voicemail after a few seconds, but he rang again, head swiveling around wildly as he attempted to locate the sound. Outside. It was coming from outside. With a swift kick, he opened the massive front door to the entrance. The wind outside was howling, shrieking, making it difficult to pinpoint the ringtone. The coat against his back was fervently flapping, threatening to fly off his shoulders. But it never had the chance to, it disappeared as well as his other casual clothes as his demon form came back into view. The air ruffled his feathers, ruining his styled hair, but he hardly noticed these details. He stood steadfast, the aura surrounding his figure darkening the already dim Devildom sky to a pitch black. He stepped forward slowly, the stones almost cracking under his feet with the pressure. Stiffly, he bent down to pick up the objects off the floor. MC’s bag, the one he knew belonged to them not only from the design, but from the keychain dangling from one of the straps. A chocolate lizard, the one he’d bought for them, Mammon, Satan, and himself from their venture to London. The bag had been lying open on the ground, the top torn open, claw marks over the fabric, the contents spilling out from the exposure. Rattling against the hard floor was the other object. MC’s D.D.D. Notifications from everyone’s collective calls and messages shone behind a cracked screen. But the fissures weren't what he was upset about.

Sequestered mannerisms showed themselves in the Demon of Pride for the first time in centuries. Lucifer’s eyes rolled to the back of his head for a moment. When they returned, the whites of the orbs were replaced with pure black, the ruby tint of his irises glowing brightly against the darkness of his newly untamed hair. His wings expanded, fully unfurling from his rigid body, giving the illusion that he was twice his normal size. A guttural growl escaped his lips as they curled in a murderous snarl. He snapped his jaws and clenched his teeth, his more prominent fangs poking against his gums.

Blood that stained the device rubbed off against his gloved fingers as he brushed them against the screen. Human blood. As the scent filled his nostrils, he thrust himself upward into the air. A few windows that had the unfortunate luck of being closest in proximity shattered as the wind exploded around him. The air was his to command as his demonic wings ignored the breaking of glass. With a twist he vaulted himself into the sky far above the malformed trees. It was almost like he could feel the blood burning through the fabric of his gloves and into his skin. The metallic scented liquid wasn’t what bothered him, he had smelt plenty of blood before, he was no stranger to the aroma. This was different, however. Much different. An otherworldly sense of smell allowed him to make the connection he needed to, no matter how much he wanted to deny it was true. It wasn’t just any human’s blood. It was MC’s.

* * *

Your head rolled around your shoulders as you regained consciousness. With your chin pressed against your chest, you could only take in the sounds at first. Creaking wood. The sound of something heavy scraping against the floor. Clinking of metal behind your head. As you attempted to move your body, your muscles ached, pain swimming through your veins. Pushing aside your pounding headache, you lifted heavy eyelids up to take in your surroundings. Mirrors were the first thing to catch your attention, strangely enough. There were three of them in the room. Propped up to the left against the wall was the biggest one, bulky and black. It was a floor length mirror, large enough to fit Diavolo’s body in the frame. The design itself was fairly simple. Rectangular, straight frame, a ribbed braided design carved throughout. Directly in front of you, about three feet from where you were located, was the smallest mirror. It seemed hardly bigger than a dinner plate. Circular, with a golden chic filigree design shaped around the glass, it was propped up via a built-in stand on a little table. Lastly, to your far right was a third mirror, hanging from a peg on the wall. This mirror was an oval shape, large enough to reflect your head down to your waist if you could stand before it. This mirror didn’t seem to have much of a frame, rather modest as a simple wire curved around it’s edge, arching up a bit at the top so it could be hung.

These objects were oddities, out of place for the room you were in. Mostly empty save for yourself, the chair you were in, and the mirrors. The floors were wooden and rather dusty. Above you was a pointed roof, heavy wooden beams acting as support. If you had to assume, you were in some sort of attic. It was dimly lit, the only source of light coming from the sunlight peeking in through a small window near the ceiling. All your thoughts quickly paused as you soaked in the small detail that, to any normal human, wouldn’t have been odd at all.

_Sunlight?_ No it had to be something else, surely…

You abruptly tried to get to your feet, but found your movement restricted. Your arms were bound and pinned to your side by rough rope, wrapped around the chair as well, forcing you into place. Your ankles also found it impossible to struggle, the same uncomfortable binds tied tightly to the legs of your seat. The more reality started to sink in, the more details you noticed, like the fact you were no longer wearing your school uniform. Your stomach churned as you took in your own body, a thin grey t-shirt, one that was much too big for your body. It nearly went down to your knees. When you shifted in your spot, the fabric rode up your thigh. You weren’t wearing any pants, simply left in a baggy shirt and underwear. You felt like throwing up. Shoes and socks were absent from your attire as well, your bare ankles burning from the rope. As your head throbbed, you focused more on the sticky and grimy substance stuck to the side of your face. _Blood_. The last detail you noticed made you freeze, goosebumps formed on your skin as you controlled your breathing to keep the bile from rising to your mouth. A sickly hot breath was breathing behind you. Warmth from someone else’s body radiated off onto you, but somehow you still felt cold with terror.

As if the occupant knew you were now aware of their presence, a slender hand snaked its way past your shoulder, resting on your chest. Long sharpened nails, a black base with a spider web design. You knew who this was instantly. Your captor’s other hand entangled the hair at the back of your head before yanking back sharply. Yelling would only bring him satisfaction, so you simply gasped, keeping the scream trapped in your chest.

Ikito looked down at you, his face contorted in a chaotic smile. “You’re awake!” He beamed, and for once you would’ve preferred a frown, a scowl, a harsh grimace. Anything but uncontrollable delight.

“Where am I, where did you take me?” You almost stunned yourself with how demanding and level your voice sounded, especially in a situation like this. However, even though you desperately wanted to know the answer...you were worried. The light that you could’ve sworn was the human world sun seeping through the glass was painful in it’s familiarity. Long ago, when you’d first come to the Devildom, you’d almost missed it. Simple sunlight, a little bothersome and blinding, but natural. But now seeing it so suddenly was like meeting a family member you hadn’t seen in a while, one who knew would ask you all sorts of uncomfortable questions forcing you to resort to any excuse to get away from them. After getting used to eternal night, the warm yellow rays were downright abnormal.

Ikito scoffed, releasing his grip on your hair as he moved from behind your back to towards the mirror to your left, the large black one. He examined his features in the reflection for a moment before speaking. “Hell if I know, I never bothered myself with trying to remember Human World Geology."

Your breath caught in your throat, the bones in your body felt heavier. You had been right, but this trip to your home realm was less than ideal. “Hu...man world?”

The sound of your shock and dismay let Ikito’s dark eyes twinkle. His face shifted again as his messed up smirk made your blood run cold. “I wasn’t going to leave you in the Devildom, they’d find you so quickly that way. This is...how do you call it...placing a needle in a haystack?” He abandoned the mirror, striding over to you as the old wood beneath him groaned and squeaked with each encroaching step. Shadows cast over you as he loomed over your body, his hands held behind his back. His voice was deep and hush, sending a chill down your spine. “Finding a human among demons is easy, finding a human among other humans is so much harder.”

Your gut reaction was to wilt, to look away, to scream and yell and struggle until your family found you. But if Ikito was telling the truth--which to be fair was a tossup at this point--the demons you cared for so deeply were literally worlds away. Survival was on your shoulders right now, you had to depend on yourself. The fire of stubbornness your human race so often possessed flared in your chest, and you held gaze with Ikito. “That’s impossible,” you pushed, knowing from Lucifer himself that there were only three ways to freely pass between this realm and the others. One was from the permission of Diavolo or Lucifer themselves, which you were certain wasn’t the case for this predicament. Secondly was traversing through the many layers of hell, and from the description of it, you wouldn’t be mentally sane if you had passed through there. The third was being summoned through the power of a witch or sorcerer. This seemed the most likely, but you hated the thought of someone else being involved in your kidnapping.

“And yet, here you are.” Ikito gestured to the rather dismal room you were being kept in. He took a few steps back from you, looking down at the second mirror on the table. He traced its fancy curving and swooping design with his finger. “Far...far away from the demons who would save you. Far far away from anyone who can hear you.” To further prove his point, he started shrieking, your body convulsed from the sudden sound, scooting the chair about an inch back. Tilting your head, you pressed an ear to your shoulder, hoping to drown out some of the noise. It sounded demonic, nothing like anything you had heard before. Eventually, the screeching turned into a laugh, as if he were amused by his own actions. If your heart could beat any faster, it would, but you could feel it thumping in every part of your body.

“What do you want with me?” The previous confidence in your voice wavered slightly as you asked the question between gasps of breath. “If you wanted to kill me, you wouldn't have bothered bringing me here.”

“Oh, make no mistake, human, I do plan on killing you.” Digging your nails deep into your palms, you forced yourself to focus, not to give into despair no matter how tempting it was. Ikito was a demon, you were a human, who knows what kind of tortures he’d perfected. It would be so easy for him to do whatever he pleased with you. You squeezed your eyes shut as if to turn a blind eye to this fact. “But I haven't planned on doing it for a good while yet. You have plenty of use for me. I told you from the start what I wanted, did I not make it clear?” The fabric of your shirt was ruthlessly grabbed. The chair almost lifted from the ground, your eyes fluttered back open, the air in your lungs suddenly escaped your body. “Lucifer. Mammon. Leviathan. Satan. Asmodeus. Beelzebub. Belphegor.” As he spoke their names, a little moan escaped his mouth as his face went hotter. He pressed his cheek close to your ear as he groaned in a low voice. “I need them. My _body_ needs them. My _**soul**_ needs them. They never would even look at me, and why would they when they are so…” He tilted away from you, arching his back as he looked towards the ceiling. “ _Exquisite…_ ” The strange emotions and temperature from his body made you shudder. He straightened and looked back at you with another poisonous smile. “Whoever has you has their attention. And I intend to have all of it.”

“They’ll kill you! Once they find me, it’s over for you!” It was a silly thing to say, you knew that, but you couldn’t help but shout anyway, hoping your fury would overcome your hopelessness. Ikito chuckled, grabbing hold of the mirror on the table in front of you. He twisted it around in his hands for a moment, looking at it in awe. He whispered something to it, causing the glass encompassed by the frame ripple like water. You could feel the magic from it, like electricity in the air.

“I hope they find you...in fact I’m counting on it.” Before you could open your mouth to speak, Ikito held the mirror up to his face, a blinding flash of light flooded the room with pure white. Your eyes had unfortunately been open when it happened. For a long agonizing while, you struggled to blink the spots in your vision away. While you were still incapable of seeing clearly, Ikito came over, using a knife to cut away your binds. You scattered to your feet as soon as you were able, backing away from your spot until you could feel the firm wall behind you. “Now…” He spoke as you used your forearm to rub at your eyes, trying to focus on the shadow approaching you slowly. “The less you struggle the less it will hurt. I hate to do this to you--no, that’s a lie, sorry I can’t help it. I’m going to adore this. I just need some blood to make it convincing, you understand don’t you?” You lowered your arm, finally able to recognize the things around you, but God, you wished you didn’t.

Tears finally dotted your eyes, your knees shaking. “No...Please...No!”

* * *

Landing at the steps of the House of Lamentation, Lucifer had composed himself for the most part. The initial rage and shock had died down, now he only had one thing on his mind. Find MC. And he couldn’t do that properly if he was overcome with emotions. The ground shook beneath him as he landed, the gate behind him shuttered viciously, the loose leaves on the trees in the vicinity blew off their branches. A few of his brothers were already waiting in the open entrance as if they felt his arrival coming from a mile away. Beel and Belphie stood together, shoulder to shoulder, already in demon form. Satan was there as well, leaning against the wall as his demon tail wrapped so tightly around his own leg he’d torn a few gashes into the fabric of his pants.

Lucifer spent no time bothering them with details. Time was precious. “Beel. Search.” He tossed the bloody phone in Beel’s direction. Instantly, the other siblings recoiled. There were so many questions they wanted to ask, so many answers they needed, but instead they were all overcome with uncontrollable anger. Beel clutched the phone tightly in his hand, pressing it to his lips as he kissed the screen. His eyes flashed a bright indigo before he fluttered out of the house, using MC’s scent as a tool to find them. “Belphie, find your other brothers. Now. Then join Beel in the search.” Despite being Sloth as well as having a sore spot for his older brother, Belphie nodded, sprinting away without a second thought or a bitter word. “Satan-”

“I already know what to do, I don’t need your command. I just needed to see for myself…” The fourth-born glanced down at the shredded bag in Lucifer’s hands.

“I need you stay under contr-”

“I don’t need you to tell me what to do!” Before the older brother could blink, Satan was in his face, the uncontrolled fire of rage behind his eyes. “I will tear the entire Devildom apart if I have to!” For once, Lucifer didn’t stop him. Satan rushed away, scaling over the wall in a single leap. As he was graciously left alone, Lucifer gripped the doorway in his hands, thinking over what would be the best course of action. Should he tell Diavolo? How humiliating. MC was his responsibility. He’d lost them. He’d abandoned them. He had promised they would be safe. He’d sworn this to Diavolo. How was he going to tell the prince that he had failed? The doorway under his grip quickly splintered at his strength. The sound brought him out of his head. He shook the wooden shards out of his glove as he reprimanded himself. He could not afford giving in just yet.

“Oi!”

Lucifer turned as the gates flew open, a storm of white hair bolted towards him with incredible speed. Lucifer’s body flew back with the impact, his back slammed against the rail of the stairs. Mammon had his hands gripping Lucifer’s outfit.

“What did Belphie mean they’re gone?!” Mammon shouted, his wings spread as he hovered above the ground to look down at his older brother. “What did he mean you can’t find them?!”

“ _Unhand_ me, Mammon.” Lucifer’s tone was laced with aggression. Now was not the time for this.

“Who took them?! _**WHO**_?!”

Lucifer gripped Mammon’s wrist, briskly prying his younger brother off of him. Mammon fell into the same demonic fury that had engulfed Lucifer earlier. Mammon’s eyes went black save for the gold in the irises. He lunged, tackling Lucifer to the floor as the talons that replaced his nails clawed at his older brother’s body. A burst of magic energy sent Mammon spiraling up into the air. The stronger demon pushed himself onto his feet with the assistance of his wings. He grabbed Mammon’s ankles plucking him out of the air as he thrust his younger brother against the wall. The demon of greed crashed through the foundation entirely, stumbling and rolling over the ground on the other side. A wailing growl reverberated through the house as Mammon shook the rubble off of his body.

“Mammon, focus! It’s not the time for violence! Snap out of it and put your energy towards finding MC!” Lucifer brushed his glove across the thin slash across his chest, using simple magic to seal the broken ends back together. His heart panged, he could almost feel Mammon’s pain himself. He _had_ felt that pain himself just a little while ago. He knew how severely his brother was suffering. Mammon had always felt things so deeply and was never afraid to show it, it was one thing he loved about his brother. “They need you right now, Mammon. Your human _needs_ you.” Those words were enough for the whites to seep back into his little brother’s eyes as he came back into reality. Lucifer listened as the other demon got to his feet, choking back a sob. Moving forward, Mammon allowed himself a moment of weakness, he pressed his forehead against Lucifer’s chest. In the Celestial Realm, when they both had been weaker...softer, they’d had many moments like this. Lucifer swallowed the lump in his throat. He had to always be the strong one. His hand supported the back of Mammon’s neck. “We can’t assume the worst yet. Your crows, get eyes on every dark corner. I can trust only you with this, Mammon.”

The second-born was the one who pulled away first, not saying a single word before he kicked himself up off his toes and flew out the front door, summoning a murder of crows to surround him in the sky, the many silhouettes casting shadows over the land as they blanketed the moon.

Lucifer heard his other brothers approach before he saw them. Asmo dragged Levi along the floor by his tail, the demon of envy sobbing profusely. Lucifer heard every painful crack in his cries. As soon as they crossed over the grounds, Asmo dropped Levi, leaving him alone to curl up on the yard. Asmo had an apologetic frown on his face as he approached the other brother, his head low to hide his face, something he hardly did ever.

“Asmo…” Lucifer glowered, watching the demon of lust flinch. “Use your contacts, get as much information as you can. I’m counting on you to help fix this.” Asmo took a shuddering breath, gritting his teeth before he launched himself away to fulfill his task.

“It’s my fault, _it’s my fault_ , **_it’s my fault_**!” Levi let his tail thrash around, whipping against the pathway leaving a large crack in the stone. Lucifer walked over, swiping Levi’s tail tightly in his hand as he hoisted his brother off the ground. Despite being clear off the floor, dangling from his tail, Levi remained curled in a ball. “They’re gone because of me, it’s my fault...it’s my fault.”

“Levi.” Lucifer’s stern voice didn’t seem to be having any effect against the tears. “They have our human.” Levi shifted his fingers, his orange eyes peeking through, radiating a devilish light. “They took them away. They took _your Henry_. So, what are you going to do about it?” His grip on the tail loosened, and Levi slunk to the floor, uncurling himself as Envy’s hands tightened into balls, his nails leaving scratches into the ground beneath him. “Use your tactics. Find them,” Lucifer commanded. Levi took a moment for his emotions to switch, the guilt and despair changed with raging envy. Someone had taken his best friend away. The third-born demon slinked away, a snarl escaping him as he disappeared, doing his part for the search.

Having sent all his siblings on their way, Lucifer lifted himself from off the ground, his wings flapped until he could center his sights on Diavolo’s castle. He cursed. “MC...please be safe. We’re coming.”


	6. As a Warped Likeness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR Warning: This chapter contains some ACTUAL torture, Blood, Violence, Abuse, Death, Fighting, Disturbing Imagery. As Always, Read Safely.

Lucifer had no choice but to renounce his very being, the reason for his existence. His pride...he would have to completely give it up, and for the sake of someone else no less. Again. Of course, he wanted to fix this himself, as he did with nearly everything else in his chaotic life. However, it had been hours since the search began, nearly morning at this point, and they hardly had a solid lead as to the human’s location. The only things they successfully found were plenty of goose chases and infuriating false information from demons who would “cooperate”...for a price. Presenting himself with his tail tucked between his legs was the very last thing he wanted to do, he didn’t want to give up yet, he’d rather erase his precious life. But once the pain started...MC’s pain, the shared pain that came as the bind of the pact between demon and man, he knew he had no choice. MC was only human, and it would be a miracle in itself if they were still alive after hours without protection. They had no time left.

Just a few moments earlier, he and his brothers had all reconvened at the house, sharing any information they had only to discover they had none. Beel’s scent trail met a swift dead end. Asmo’s contacts had heard nothing. Mammon’s crows had fluttered all about town and hadn’t seen a thing. Satan had bowled through any potential locations, finding not even a single trace. Levi, Belphie, even Lucifer himself...there was nothing, it was beyond blood boiling at this point. It was like MC had simply...vanished. Refusing to so easily fall to despair, he had opened his mouth to give his siblings new commands, and then, before they knew it, they all were burning inside, suffering from some invisible affliction. Most of his siblings were stunned speechless, gasping, all of them including himself near tears when they realized what this meant.

“What...is…” Belphie winced, panting, hardly able to speak through the shock. Those like Mammon and Asmo knew to a degree what this was like, but for someone like himself, like Belphie, to have never opened himself to anyone save a single soul, to suddenly feel their own suffering inside him...

“ ** _Bastards_**...they’re...hurting them...they’re…MC…” Mammon growled, pressing a hand against his chest as his body throbbed with every fiery sting. “Lucifer…” Each of his siblings looked up to him, searching for guidance, fear and anger echoing in each of their expressions. Were they about to lose their human companion forever? When just this morning they had so gleefully been in the warmth of their company? If they had all just done something a little different. If Lucifer had gone to get them right after the meeting. If Mammon hadn’t let greed influence him to go to the photoshoot. If Asmo and Levi had demanded MC go with them on their shopping adventure. If Beel and Belphie had pushed them further on their worries at lunch. If Satan had never let go of them during class. They all had let temptations and carelessness get the best of them, and now MC was suffering for it. Hints cropping up in their body language told Lucifer that every single one of his brothers were dangerously balancing on the edge of running feral. Trying to stop all of them now would waste too much time.

He knew what he had to do. “Keep looking. **_Now_**.” Once more, they spread out, a new desperate longing in each of their faces. A longing of hope, of love, something he was sure had died with them long ago with their purity after they had lost the war. Sentiments that shouldn’t reside in demons, but something MC had drawn out of them with ardor nonetheless. It was due time Diavolo became involved.

As Lucifer approached the amber gates to the castle--the ones that flickered like hellfire in the proper light--he felt pain seep throughout his body, both from MC’s pact and from the dreaded anticipation. Barbatos, calm and collected as always, was already awaiting him, the slightest hint of a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. Comparing his stature to that of the butler’s, he became ever more aware of how unkempt he had become. His hair was sticking up in all directions, some of his own feathers mixing in with the raven hue of his hair. His attire was dirty, dusty, and yes, even bloody. Too many demons had lied to him today, pushing him to the point where he no longer used questions as a means of getting the answers he desired. Overall, he looked unlike himself, a shabby image for the demon labeled with the title Pride. How long had he resembled a vagabond, a derelict shell of himself?

Even Barbatos found his presentation rather alarming, although outwardly, the only shift in his stance was a slight tilt of the head. _Of course he knows already_ , Lucifer scowled. More searing pain ravished his nerves, driving him close to his breaking point. Taking it upon himself to grab the butler by the front of his uniform, the demon of pride knew he was scrambling, doing whatever he could to salvage the last remaining fragments of a shattered ego.

“Why didn’t you stop it, Barbatos?” Strained, dry, that’s how his voice sounded, drastically different than the strong elegance that usually strummed his vocal chords. The demon butler gripped Lucifer’s wrist, giving it a knowledgeable squeeze. “Just tell me. Tell me where they are.” They each simply stood in stillness for a few heartbeats. Lucifer controlled the grip on his emotions as he released the fabric from his grasp. Barbatos straightened his clothes, clearing it of wrinkles, looking as pristine as before. With one of his gloved hands, he plucked some of the stray feathers wrapped in Lucifer’s hair, letting them drift to the ground. Silence was no stranger between them. Throughout the years they’d harbored a strange sort of fondness for each other as the result of always being by Diavolo’s side. Words didn’t need to be exchanged between them to know what each other was thinking, a skill perfected over many exasperated glances to each other amidst meetings. So, Lucifer knew what Barbatos was telling him.

_My deepest apologies, you know I can’t do that_. “Diavolo is waiting, Lucifer,” were the audible words to leave Barbatos’ lips. The syllables struck the first-born deeply. He knew what was coming. He knew the pain he was about to feel, the torture he’d be subjected to. But not from Diavolo, from himself. He followed Barbatos into the castle, the lights and gold reflecting off every surface bounced harshly off his eyes, and it wasn’t until then till he noticed how dry and overworked his vision had become. The two males were both unspoken, the only noise the clicking of their polished shoes against the shimmering marble flooring. Had it been any other day, any other time, any other situation, Lucifer would have enjoyed the stroll. But today...Forever, It felt like they had been walking forever.

Passing thick doors, chiseled pillars, and artistic paintings, Lucifer felt his demeanor crumble with every passing second. He wasn’t afraid of the Demon Lord, no, but he was ashamed, contrite at the fact that the human he’d been assigned to protect had slipped through his fingers. The doors to the throne room opened themselves upon their arrival, drifting wide as the two demons approached the prince on his throne. The throne in itself was a diabolic and dark beauty to behold. Carved from the finest stone and ore the Devildom could provide. The base resembled a mountain of skulls, reaching far up off the floor, the only way to get up to the seat was to outfit the use of wings. Each eye socket was decorated with a glistening gem. Golden armrests curled at the side, depicting curved claws. Large metallic wings stretched from the sides of the seat, and the head held fierce golden horns. Still, for all it’s glory, for all its majesty, it still paled in comparison to the character seated atop it. Regal in his demon form, Diavolo radiated pure strength. Being in his very presence influenced obedience and a willingness to serve. Typically, Lucifer was unaffected by it, but now it weighed down on him heavier than he had ever felt it before. The closest he had felt was on that day, so very long ago, where, for the first time, he had begged for assistance and subsequently pledged his allegiance to the Prince.

For a demon, having your sin torn from you, taunting you, is nearly torture. Everything Lucifer did hurt him to his core, threatening to tear him apart, but he pushed through. All because deep down, past the pain of his wilting pride, he could feel MC’s tribulations lingering just beneath it. He would suffer. For them. For a human. For his human. He would recompense for their misery with his own, although he knew it wouldn’t be enough. He owed them more. Standing before Diavolo for just a moment, Lucifer soaked in the expression on the prince’s face before sinking to his knees, bowing his head, his wings limp against his back. Submitting himself, admitting his feelings, announcing his mistakes, he underwent searing torment, but he endured.

“Dia--My Lord...Diavolo...I have failed. The human is gone. MC is missing.” This entire time, he had been doing his best not to say those words aloud, he wanted to refute its existence, he wanted to forgo it as a possibility altogether. Glad he had already been on his knees, he soon found himself falling forward, his palms pressing into the ground as the weight of it all came tumbling down on him. Failure. Not only that, but the harm of someone who he cared for deeply and truly.

Diavolo counted Lucifer first and foremost as a friend, but even he had to take the royal high road, especially when incidents like this occurred. As was his duty. With a steadfast gaze, he watched as Lucifer physically suffered, and after he was certain Lucifer had had enough, he spoke. “You’ve punished yourself enough, Lucifer.” Diavolo sounded stern, but Lucifer could hear that subtle tone of softness that the Prince had specially reserved for his right hand demon. “We don’t have time for groveling or apologies.” Steadily, Lucifer got to his feet, relief washing over him as he could once again hold his head high. “I was at RAD at the time as well. Whoever did this insulted all of us.” Diavolo flew down from his throne, preferring to reside on equal flooring with his companions. The crushing sensation to obey his every word faded, and once more the aura of the familiar version Lucifer came to know of Diavolo drifted back into view. “With my father growing ever closer to eternal rest, my time as Prince is near its end. Once I am crowned King, my goal to further unite the three realms will be fully recognized. The recent reckless murders of my people--demons who happily supported my rule--and now MC’s kidnapping, I doubt they’re unrelated.”

Lucifer lowered his eyelids over his irises as the Prince put a hand on his shoulder. “You think this is a matter of politics?”

Diavolo sighed. “I think it’s highly possible. I know a lot of demons are unhappy about the prospect of cooperation, much like you and your brothers were when it was first announced.” Lucifer parted his mouth in an attempt to deny that accusation, but Diavolo just squeezed his shoulder and carried on. “However none of them have had firsthand experience with our exchange student as you have.” This was...undeniably true. The pain in his body still surged, and Lucifer absentmindedly pressed his hand over his heart at the thought of his beloved human. The demon lord went to continue, “And recently, I’ve been made aware of-” but his words were cut short by the incessant ringing of Lucifer’s D.D.D. Lucifer’s body jolted, his imagination swarming with possibilities, but he looked to Diavolo first, an unusual kind of pleading in his tired eyes. The Prince nodded. “Please, with any luck it’s some good news.”

Lucifer wasted little time, answering the phone and pressing it against his ear before he even had a chance to see who was calling him. The familiar voice and the encouraging words were enough to allow Lucifer to sway in place in a bit of ease. Mammon was on the other line. “Lucifer! I think I know where they are! I think we’ve found MC!”

“ _Where_?!” Everyone in the room found themselves pleased that the typical demanding and smooth sounds in Lucifer’s voice had returned. As soon as Mammon gave his older brother the location, Lucifer shoved the device back into his pocket. The fire had once again been lit in his ruby eyes.

Diavolo smiled. “Best go now, Lucifer, don’t keep our human waiting. I trust you to take care of things.”

The demon of pride nodded his thanks, giving a slight bow to the prince before he booked it out of the room, more loose feathers settling themselves on the ground below. Diavolo bent to scoop one up, feeling it’s softness between his fingers. Having left so quickly, Lucifer missed the little exchange between the master and servant.

“At what point do we tell him, my Lord?” Barbatos’ eyes glowed in the darkness as his hand curled around his chin, staring down the hallway where their guest had sprinted down.

“Soon,” Diavolo tucked the feather behind his ear, feeling it brush against the base of his horns, making a mental note to transform it into a quill for himself later. “It’s only a matter of time before word gets out that someone set Ikito free.”

* * *

_Metal_. Cold and heartless. It dominated your senses. Chains and shackles cuffed your ankles, bolted to the floor, preventing you from moving further than the slack would allow. The sound of blades shearing against one another had grated your eardrums. Most of all, the taste and smell of blood, the coppery aroma filled the room and coated your tongue. Face pressed against the chill floor of the attic, it was all you could do just to breathe, to stay aware. Pain was all you knew. It was all you had been forced to become acquainted with for the past few hours when the bloodletting began. Ikito had been careful, meticulous, but merciless with his torture. You wouldn’t die, even if you begged for it, which you had forced yourself not to do in the midst of it all. But blood continued pouring out of you from different wounds and orifices across your body. Even now, your captor was roughly pulling out the large silver needles he had shoved and weaved through your skin, rubbing your bruised wound to paint your fluids across your uniform, the one he’d taken from your body. He cut you properly, cleanly, avoiding all the vital organs, but ensuring it was just as painful. Then once he got the blood he needed from the gashes in your flesh, he’d sew you up sloppily. Even now you could feel the uneven stitches near your gut threaten to snap with your every breath. Going through it had been hell, but even now your memory of it started fading--some sort of defense mechanism.

“Hm, I may have taken it too far. I couldn’t help myself...you’re just so fun.” Two hands grabbed you, flipping you onto your back, every cell in your body screaming. The figure tutted at you, adjusting himself as he pulled the bloodstained uniform around his own body. “What do you think?” Even if you wanted to, you couldn’t find the energy to reply. He knew this and derived immense pleasure from it. “Hmm? I look lovely? Why I’m so glad you think so! Fit for a meeting with demon lords!” He squatted down by you, grabbing your face in his hands, his smile now a disgusted frown. “Unfortunately, I can’t let you die just yet, although the new dull color in your eyes is positively enchanting.” He pressed his thumbnail dangerously deep against your lower lid. “If I pop them out, they’d look even lovelier…” With a smirk, he pulled his hand away, your eyelids brushing thankfully over your vision. Pulling out a few rolls of bandages, he began wrapping your many wounds, indifferent to your agony.

You couldn’t help but recall something similar to this earlier, when you’d first come to the Devildom. Your room, a twisted wrist, Mammon. He had no idea how to do it properly, but he did his best, he had tried, all for your benefit. Holding your hand tenderly without meaning to, all the while telling you, scolding you, shaking his head at how fragile you were. That was the day when Mammon had told you not to let anyone else save you, that he needed to be your hero. Where was he? _Mammon..._ Your fingers twitched, reaching for a comforting hand that wouldn’t be there to hold yours. Tears drifted down your face, streaking out of the corner of your eye, down bruised skin, leaving a visible trail. Your chest didn’t hitch, your lip didn’t quiver, you looked upwards at the ceiling, nearly motionless, letting the salty drops fall. Soundless. Meaningless. Yes, you were in pain, yes, you were terrified, but most of all, the thing that tore you up inside the most was the loneliness. The pining. The anguished desire to be with the people you harbored the permanent tenderness for in the very depth of your soul.

Once you were done being haphazardly put together by the demon who’d hurt you in the first place, he stood up, brushing his fingers against his many instruments. Taking one of his many knives, he tore large gashes into the uniform around his body. He looked just as bad as you did, covered in blood--your blood--clothes nearly tearing at the seams, except while you were swimming in pain, he was soaring with pleasure. He did a little twirl in the mirror, touching himself here and there to make sure the details were just right. He mimicked you. Mocked you.

“Hi, I’m MC, I’m absolutely worthless and depend on the most powerful demons in the three realms to take care of me! Lu-cifer. Ma-mmon. Levi...Ah, I’ve never called them by nicknames before...it’s...” He stifled a noise with his hand covering his mouth, and after the shot of ecstasy he resumed. “Sa-tan. Asmo. Beel. Belphie.” Pleased with his pronunciation, he looked down at your limp body on the floor with eyes that no longer resembled his own. The big black mirror against the wall twinkled as Ikito muttered a few words for it, causing the glass to shimmer and ungulate. He giggled to himself, elated, thrilled that finally all his plans were coming to fruition. Then he chucked a satchel at you. It smacked against the ground by your head, the flap coming undone and spilling some of the contents. A few bottles of water and packaged snacks skidded across the floor. “That should be sufficient for you for now, can’t have you starve while I’m gone.” He paused, waiting as if he expected some sort of thank you, some sort of praise for treating you like he had. You had nothing to say to him. “Well it has been a _blast_ , MC. Thank you…” He grinned, and while you might’ve hated it before, you despised it with a burning passion now with how he looked. “I couldn’t have done any of this without you.” He stepped through the glass, the magic absorbing him until he had completely disappeared past the frame. You were truly alone now. Alone with the silence. Alone with the darkness. Alone with the twisted warped reflections of your broken body staring back at you. Alone with the knowledge that one of those reflections would be more dangerous than the others.

* * *

Flying faster than he’d pushed himself in millennia, Lucifer headed in the direction his brother had described over the phone. During his trip, he took the time to let each of his siblings know that there was a possible lead and that they needed to make their way over as soon as possible. He spotted Mammon’s hair, a shimmering white beacon in the night. Mammon was crouched on the roof of an abandoned building. Upon further inspection, there were in fact two heads of ivory strands reflecting the moonbeams. _Solomon…_ As Lucifer landed next to them, a few shingles were knocked loose, falling to the floor far beneath them. Being honest with himself, seeing Solomon was one of the last things he wanted, he’d even prefer Simeon’s company. As the weaker demon and sorcerer glanced up at him, Lucifer’s eyebrows raised. Solomon’s cheek had a thin cut crossing over his cheekbones, his lower lip was also split, but even then, the mischievous human had a smile on his face.

“Lucifer, good to see you, I assume your brothers will be joining us soon?” Solomon straightened the cloak around his back.

Lucifer paid him no mind, ignoring the storming irritation from the smug expression on his face. The eldest gripped Mammon’s shoulder tightly. “MC...you’re sure they’re here?” Their surroundings were sparse, being far on the outskirts of town, far from prying eyes and unwelcome visitors. Trees, all knotted and dead-looking were what littered the land around them. The building they were all perched on happened to be one of the few demon-made structures that dotted the forest.

Solomon allowed himself to look a bit downcast at being ignored. “If you’d really like to know, I’m the one who has the information.” Now he had Lucifer’s attention, which threw that smile right back on his face. Depending on Solomon was almost worse than anything he had done in the palace. Lucifer squinted, his way of telling the human to get on with it. “Shortly after Satan had questioned us, all of us in Purgatory Hall went out on our own searches. Only, in the middle of my adventure, I was attacked.” That answered the story behind his new facial characteristics. “Out of curiosity, I let them take me, and ended up out here.” The phrase ‘let them take me’ unnerved the demon. MC didn’t have a choice like that. Biting his tongue, he stayed quiet.

Annoyed he hadn’t been able to talk yet, or simply just eager to get a move on for the sake of his human, Mammon wedged himself into the conversation. “One of my crows spotted him getting dragged away, so naturally, I came to get him. The demons dragging him away told me they had the ‘other human’ around here.” Lucifer’s wings involuntarily perked up. He was not aware of any other humans in the Devildom. Unless those demons had lied, which, knowing Mammon’s preference for torture, wasn’t likely, MC had to be there. The demon of greed pointed past the grove where the faint outline of a ramshackle warehouse could be spotted. He then put a hand on his hips, “But I figure they had friends.”

Lucifer didn’t need to ask to come to the conclusion that the demons that had taken his job in beating Solomon up were no longer among the living. Mammon’s chest and face was spotted in dried black fluids. Demon blood. “You could have easily taken them out on your own, Mammon.” For once, his younger brother didn’t have an aggressive retort. All Mammon did was press his hand against his body where Lucifer knew he was also feeling the fading pain of MC’s pact. It was no longer searing, the last connection they had to MC, their assurance that they were alive, was nearly all but gone. He knew Mammon was scared. Scared of what he would’ve found had he rushed in there alone. Scared to see the thing he feared the most. Lucifer’s imagination threatened to run off the rails itself. For once, Solomon frowned, refraining from making any comment. They all stood there a while, the wind running through their hair before one by one, his family surrounded them. Beel flew in first, carrying Belphie in his arms as they landed. Satan was next, climbing up the walls, his tail angrily whipping around him causing more shingles to scatter from their places. Levi had been next, using his tail to pull himself up to the roof from the branches. Asmo was last, a serious and determined look on his face, a chilling rarity. With all of them together and equally informed, Lucifer was able to shake his remaining worries with his family by his side. He fixed his hair, lifted his chest, and then gave his command.

“ ** _Go_**.”

With varying amounts of speed, each demon raced off with the warehouse in their sights. Leaving Solomon behind on the roof, Lucifer led the charge, his vision nearly going red. He could hardly recall anything between telling his brothers to move and the moment he crashed through the front of the warehouse wall. Bricks went flying, a copious amount of dust fogging the air around him. Stones from the foundation fell atop him, but he shook them off like they were made of paper. He was in the upper part of the building, a makeshift loft, mostly vacant apart from plenty of chests, containers, and two unfortunate souls. Singling his sights onto the frightened demons before him, he spread his wings, blocking out the light seeping in from the new entrance he had made for himself. Mammon was right, here were all those pathetic little ‘friends’ he’d mentioned. He relished in the stunned and regretful look in their eyes before there was no longer life in them. The body crumpled at his feet. The recently deceased’s partner, apparently dumber than Lucifer had given them credit for, bared their fangs and held up their weapon. If it was supposed to resemble a sword, it was a poor excuse for one, no better than a butter knife. Lucifer caught the blade in his hand mid-swing, clenching his hand so tightly, the metal snapped in two, the tip of the weapon falling to the floor. Much too late did that demon realize who they were messing with. Falling to the ground, the lesser demon let out a squeaking gasp before there was no longer any breath. The sound of crashing, breaking, roaring, and death could be heard from every corner of the perimeter. Once upon a time, he might’ve cared, possibly savored every gurgling scream, but he was no longer like that, and he had more important things on his mind.

“Over here!” Satan shouted, coming from the ground-floor to the far right, past several aisles of stacked objects. With a punctual kick from his heel, the floorboard beneath him gave way. Landing neatly on the floor below, he blew all the dust off his body with a forceful gust from his wings. Running past rubble and corpses, the smell of sickly demon death was quickly flushed out by the scent of human blood. He knew immediately who it belonged to. Satan was standing near a wall, a large stack of huge boxes piled against it. It was a rare sight to see Satan perk up at the sight of his older brother. The demon of wrath gestured to the point where crate and wall met. A crack was visible. There was a room behind there.

“Help me push these,” Lucifer prompted, forcing his whole weight into the enormous pile that must've weighed several human tons. They started to slide, the gap becoming larger. Mammon fluttered over, helping his brothers without a word. Belphie and Beel followed, the demon of gluttony dropping a sagging corpse back on the floor. Levi and Asmo followed suit, all of them working together in tandem. Lucifer caught a glimpse of the inside. MC’s body, their school uniform in tatters, their skin covered in rusty human blood. His lungs stopped working. They all pushed harder until the space was big enough to slip into. Lucifer’s urges permitted him to push his brothers back, rushing into the empty chamber first, not allowing himself to even breathe until MC was in his arms. Gingerly, with a touch as soft as one of his many feathers, he cradled their head. “MC...MC please look at me.” His voice nearly wavered, threatening to crack. Pressing a gentle kiss to their face, he allowed himself a gasp of overwhelming relief when MC fluttered their eyes open. A little broken smile formed on their lips right before Lucifer pulled them tightly into a hug, pressing them against his chest, feeling their heartbeat.

“Lu...cifer…” Their voice sounded weak and strange. “Finally…”


	7. A Figment of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Spoilers for OM Lessons 16, Mentions of Injury, Violence, Blood

“Hey...hey wake up, sleepyhead!”

Your eyes flashed open, taking a moment to adjust to the bright light. As your vision focused, your lips instantly curled into a beaming smile. “Belphie!” You shrilled in a high pitch, and though you wanted to pause, to take a moment to question why the sound emanating from your throat wasn’t your real voice, all you could do was continue to grin. Wrapping your arms—or rather someone else’s arms—around Belphie’s neck, you took in the details around you. A comforting minty green room. Two large arched windows with flowing sheer white curtains letting in the flood of light. Pictures with fanciful golden frames adorned the walls, containing images of painted flowers and occasionally of people with pristine ivory wings. _I’m in Lilith’s room_ , you concluded, recalling the same environment from the secluded room in the House of Lamentation. Only, none of the furniture happened to be covered in protective cloths, looking rather used even. It dawned on you. _I am Lilith…_

“Gee, and everyone thought _I_ slept too much.” He smiled, and you took the time to notice that, while he was still Belphie, there were things about him that no longer existed in the Belphegor you knew. His face was a bit softer, he didn’t sluggishly drag his feet across the floor, he didn’t have to yawn in between sentences, and here he harbored an excitement for life with an energy you didn’t know was possible for him to have. Not possible as Sloth, anyway. With a wicked and mischievous grin on his face that was lovably familiar about him, he jabbed at the sensitive spots on your torso. You--well Lilith--fell into giggles, but you still magically shared the same rush of joy that your predecessor did.

“Stop, stop!” You pleaded, kicking your brother, pushing him away with your foot in his face as he reeled back with a satisfying _umph_. _Lillith’s brother_ , you corrected yourself, not yours. _I’m here right now, but I’m not Lillith_. These visions, past memories, whatever they were, always threatened to pull you in. Both your personalities and thoughts, mingling as one, pulling against one another. If you didn’t focus on who you were, you were worried one of these days you might lose yourself completely. Luckily, these events ran a course of their own, even the body you occupied knew what it was doing. All you had to do was watch...and try not to think about it too much.

“You get away easy this time,” Belphie teased, flashing his teeth in a glowing grin the likes of which you’d never seen him do before. It reminded you of how Mammon typically smiled in that way that let you know he couldn’t help himself. Belphie never expressed himself like that before, and right now you wished you had your D.D.D. on you to save this moment forever. “But you better hurry and get ready before we’re late.”

“Late?” You asked, honestly curious yourself. “Late to what?”

“Hellooo,” he flicked your forehead, “is Lilith in there?” If only you could tell him his human was in this body as well, but it was impossible. This was the past. “Lucifer is teaching us a special lesson today!” You wanted to frown, satisfying your itch when Lilith did as well, although for a completely different reason. While she was working on frantically scrambling out of bed, worried about missing out, your thoughts wandered elsewhere. The way Belphie said his brother’s name--Lucifer’s--devoid of venom, missing that mournful sharp edge. This was before anything happened, before they each made mistakes, before Belphie’s trust of Lucifer would be dramatically torn. A purer time. Remorseful guilt clouded your mind, and a stray voice echoed the thoughts alongside you. _If only it was like this forever...why do I feel like I’m responsible for this?_

Belphie helped pull your cloak around your shoulders, the one with the golden clasp in the front that resembled a chain of stars. Belphie settled next to you in the mirror, bending down so your faces were side to side. There was nothing dark swirling in his eyes, they were only filled with love. His own attire was much fancier and whiter than what he usually wore, a bit overly frilly for his demon taste, although his usual hints of blue and purple popped up in the lining. There were two slits in the back of your own outfit for your wings to comfortably reach out of. You rolled your shoulders, and for once you were nearly confident that it was of your own doing. Visions like these still were otherworldly to you, they felt so real, the wings felt so real...so natural. When you were done getting dressed, Belphie reached out his hand. There was no cow-print pillow in sight, instead you were the one he held onto so tightly. The two of you sped down halls and out the front doors too quickly for you to take in any details of the residence. As you studied the sight of the Celestial Realm, you used this opportunity to test out just how lifelike these visions were. Focusing on your hearing, you listened to the sound of birds tweeting silky melodies that sounded like gentle harp strings. You could smell the scent of Celestial flowers and sugar from heavenly pastries. Briefly, you wondered if you would be able to spot Luke around here, but knew it wasn’t likely. The sky was endlessly bright, large puffy cotton candy clouds rolled lazily overhead. Tilting your head to the side, you saw the shifting mist shimmer into a rainbow. To Lilith, this was unquestionably home, but for you, it left a strange flutter of unfamiliarity in your chest. Could something be too perfect? Too beautiful?

“Come on, quickly now,” Belphie urged, spreading his wings behind him as you felt yours do the same. Billowing green meadows waved back at you as you flew overhead. You spotted gardens with flora painted in colors your human brain couldn’t begin to describe. Ponds rippled below you, home to translucent colorful fish and little floating creatures. It all left your mind reeling. The air was sweet, the warmth from the sun urged you to curl up under the shade of a large tree, and for a split second, you fell away from yourself. Suffering, MC--you--were suffering. Here, nothing could hurt you. So you left behind the uncertainty, the fear, the doubt, and you embraced the comfortable normality. It pulled you in like a hug, your thoughts settling into Lillith’s with a gentle click.

Stepping into your view was a vast plaza surrounded by sturdy white pillars. Separating it from the rest of the terrain was a deep moat filled with crystal clear water that shifted from azure hues to teal. Several angels occupied it’s space, sparring with magic and golden weapons, reading from long winding scrolls, or kneeling in wait before a glowing figure with six majestic wings. Your heart soared higher than your own wings could ever possibly hope to take you. An impulsive thought made your fingers twitch and your eyes glow.

Tightening his grip over yours, Belphie shook his head at you, all too aware of what you were thinking. “Oh no, what’re you planning to do now?”

You didn’t welcome him with an answer. Instead, you let his hand go, tucking your wings close to your body, instantly dropping you from the sky. Fast as a shooting star, you dive bombed in the direction of one angel in particular. Body crashed against body as you both went tumbling. Settling on top of your victim, you didn’t bother with fixing your cloak that was now flipped back over your head.

It was possible it was for show, that he let you wrestle, pretending to be caught unawares and roll around on the ground. It would be exceedingly difficult to surprise much less tackle Heaven’s pride and joy. You’d take it as a victory regardless. Lucifer huffed, blowing the strands of his hair away from his eyes which glimmered with playfulness. “Pleased with yourself?”

Grinning down at him, you soaked in his angelic form. The gold headband stretching across his forehead with the glittery gem in the middle, the pure white of his hair, the soft but stern tone of his voice. You couldn’t help but giggle, “Immensely pleased.”

Chuckling, he stood up, bringing you along with him. He flipped your cloak back across your back, fixing your hair with his soft and warm fingers. “You were nearly late.” He jerked his head, using his nose to direct you over to the crowd. “Go sit down, troublemaker, the lesson is about to begin.”

You quickly turned on your heels to find a spot to kneel. Your eyes glazed over Mammon, Levi, Asmo, Beel, and Belphie who had already found a spot near his twin. There were a few other angels there that you recognized, but weren’t as closely associated with but loved all the same. Squeezing into the spot between Mammon and Levi, you got to your knees, looking back up at the wise older angel as he strutted towards the group.

“Today is a special lesson, and I expect your full attention.” Chest puffed out, wings spread wide, his hands folded behind his back, Lucifer struck you with awe. A moving masterpiece, a statue that refused to sit still. You looked up to him, revered him. How could you not? He was perfect. “You must master this knowledge and have it perfected before you will be allowed to travel to the other realms.” Your heart skipped a beat. “Today I will be teaching you about demons and humans.”

* * *

Clamoring, practically falling over one another, the seven demon brothers shoved their way into the tiny hidden room. Tempted to tear apart anyone who approached MC, Lucifer stiffened. The smaller human pressing themselves tighter against his larger frame ignited his overprotective nature. However, once he saw MC turn and reach their arms out towards his family, he stifled the possessive flames. He kept them firmly in his lap, one arm supporting their back, the other reaching around their torso. Each sibling had their own reaction, but the one thing they all shared in were the grateful actions, the vulnerable movements and little touches that they couldn’t deny themselves. They all were teary-eyed, a few more so than others, but instead of scoffing or condemning his brothers for their unsightly sobs, he would not deny them of this. After all, it would be hypocritical of him, seeing as how his dry eyes had felt the sting of sudden moisture. Had they ever cried together over something like this before? Not for millennia. Not since… But these, thankfully, were not mournful tears. All over a single human. Baffling. But even he could not ignore the swell in his chest over the soothing fact that MC was here in his arms once more.

Mammon had his side pushed up right near his older brother’s, his face pressed into the top of MC’s head, tightly gripping the cloth barely clinging onto the human’s shoulders. Levi had his head buried in MC’s chest, body shuddering as he again sobbed profusely, muttering something over and over again that, while muffled, Lucifer could barely comprehend. _‘You’re here, you’re fine, you’re with me again’_. Satan, despite continuing to feel tremendous hellish rage, was quiet. The demon of wrath was holding one of MC’s hands, firmly gripping it in his own, tracing his fingers over their knuckles and the lines etched in their palm before pressing their skin to his cheek. While remaining silent, green magic seeped from his body into MC’s as Satan mouthed a healing spell. Asmo was nearly crying as pathetically as Levi, something he typically only did when he was drunk. Occupying MC’s other hand, the demon of lust littered their wrist and arm in several kisses, needing to gasp for breath many times as he uttered MC’s name on his lips in repetition. Beel, overwhelmed by his love for MC and his family, brought everyone closer as he did his best to squeeze everyone in his own arms. Belphie…was the outlier. Amethyst eyes shiny, all he was able to do was stare at the human, keeping his distance from them, glancing his eyes over the blood and the bruises. Together they would’ve had a single semblance of peace, but before it could be complete with the seventh sibling, the youngest brother squirmed prior to bolting away without another word.

“Belphie!” Beel boomed, his embrace slackening as his twin raced away into the darkness. Visibly torn between the human and his brother, he swiveled his head between the two of them. Coming to the conclusion that MC was in good company, he cupped their face in his touch before he followed the demon of sloth. Lucifer followed the faintness of their outlines for as long as he could before they both vanished from view. _Belphie…_ As the eldest, Lucifer felt he had a duty to console his siblings, as best as his pride would allow, but he had the sneaking suspicion that his littlest brother would only feel worse in his presence. He’d entrust Beel to take care of him for now.

As they all slowly began to gather their emotions again, Lucifer moved MC’s head to look at him. Despite being broken, they still had a contented expression coating their face, soaking in every comforting touch they were being given. “Let’s get you home,” Lucifer sighed, already wondering if he could make preparations for them to never have to step foot outside the House of Lamentation again. Tenderly brushing his brothers off the human, they collectively got to their feet, the eldest adjusting his grip on the body he continued to hold in his arms. Clutching them close to his chest, they all stepped back into the vastness of the warehouse. MC’s eyes grew wide, the corner of their mouth twitching as they laid their gaze upon the first dead body they saw. A breathy laugh left their lungs, filling Lucifer with growing concern over their mental state. Angling their head away, Lucifer cooed at the human. “Don’t look at anything but me till we get home, can you do that for me?” MC nodded, although Lucifer could hear several perturbed huffs from his siblings. “Good,” he whispered to them as they nestled their face against his body.

Spreading his wings, Lucifer pushed off against the floor, leaving the location as swiftly as possible. He loathed the prospect of having to come back to this place again, but he knew he’d have to. There were too many questions he needed answers to, and it was possible this place contained them. Diavolo was likely to be curious about the items and clues in these many boxes as well. As they passed over the forest, Lucifer peeked down at the roof where he had admittedly abandoned the other human. Solomon was nowhere to be found, but Lucifer couldn’t care less about the sorcerer’s whereabouts. The journey back home was worlds more pleasant than the first-born had ever remembered it being. City lights began to pop up along the horizon, filling the demon with a strange peace. As the House of Lamentation cropped up in his view, he frowned, observing the large hole blown through the wall from his debacle with Mammon earlier. Who knew what kind of pests had managed to slip their way inside while they had all been gone? How long had they been away by now? He’d lost his sense of time. Landing back on solid ground, a wave of preemptive exhaustion washed over him. He had a great deal of work to do, a lot to answer for and fix due to the actions of himself and his brothers. Although he didn’t regret a thing. What needed to be done was done. A meek tug at his collar brought his attention back down to the precious mortal. Work would come later.

Landing merely seconds behind them, Mammon sped past the two of them, leaving the front doors wide open as he hurried in the direction of MC’s room. Lucifer took his time, letting MC revel in the realization that they were safe, back in the building they knew so well. By the time the demon and human arrived, Mammon already had MC’s bed prepared for them, pillows fluffed up and a corner of the blankets folded away to make it easier to slide between the sheets. Placing a pile of folded clothes on the end of their bed, Mammon waved his brother forward, gesturing for the human to be passed to his hands. Puffing his wings up, it took Lucifer many moments to debate before relenting. It would be advantageous to have both of his hands to look MC over.

“Hey, hey…” Mammon grinned, speaking softly as he pulled MC into his lap, sitting on their bed. “What were you thinking getting all caught like that, huh? Do ya have any idea how worried we were about you?” MC could hardly keep their eyes open, fighting consciousness, their breathing a raspy wheeze.

Lucifer worked on the buttons adorning their uniform, Mammon assisting in shrugging the cloth from off their arms. “MC,” he beckoned, “I’m going to need to take your clothes off, is that okay?” It was slow and painful, but they nodded, and he apologized for being so intrusive as they both made short work of whatever clothes they had left. He simply needed to check the damage. Satan had done most of the work already, the cuts across their body had sealed up as if there hadn’t been any wounds to begin with, leaving only bloody patches and bruises littering their skin. After checking them over, Lucifer nodded, prompting Mammon to begin to pull the clean outfit he’d picked out for them over their body. “I’m going to have to use a heavier spell, there looks like there might be internal damage. It will hurt. Keep them steady, Mammon,” Lucifer commanded, getting to one knee in front of the bed, settling his hand against their newly clothed ribs. The air around his fingers flickered a vibrant blue, magic flowing around the humans body as it worked to rapidly heal their remaining wounds. Instantly, MC flinched, shifting their weight in unease. It wasn’t quite the intense reaction Lucifer expected, and he was unsure if he should feel wary or pleased about it.

Mammon worked on distraction, and for once Lucifer was glad his younger brother had a particularly annoying talent to naturally draw people’s attention. “Ya know, my siblings were so upset, they didn’t know what to do! Even Lucifer was sobbing, crying like a baby curled up on the ground till I gave him a good talkin’ to.” Lucifer felt a pang in his temples, but couldn’t afford to break his concentration on the spell. “I said, ‘Lucifer, if you want to be like the Great Mammon, you have to get up and do something with your pathetic self’.” Lucifer’s breath got caught in his throat, ready to chew Mammon out like normal until the two of them heard MC’s feeble laugh choke out of them. It had been more like a cough, but they heard the humorous melody behind it. The two demons melted, Lucifer deciding to let his brother's insults pass. Just this once.

“ _OMG_ they’re here? They’re still here, right?!” Levi shouted, tripping over his own feet as he entered the room. Asmo and Satan followed behind. The twins were still noticeably absent. Satan snagged Levi’s arm, preventing him from vaulting himself on top of the human, but Lucifer could notice the same glistering shadow of wanting in those green eyes. “That was the worst thing ever! I-I-it was like a nightmare! Don’t ever leave us again!”

Not only did he find his patience being slowly ground down into dust from the commotion, he figured he could put his siblings to use. “Levi, why don’t you make MC something to eat, I’m sure they need a good hot meal.” The third-born’s face lit up at the idea of helping out. Levi nodded before making himself scarce.

“Oh, oh! How about I start to draw a nice bath?” Serious Asmo was gone, it had been short lived, the bubbly one returning to his body. With clean slender hands, Asmo reached out, pursing his lips as he rubbed splotches of muddy dirt off MC’s face. “You’ll feel so much better all clean and comfortable, yeah?” With the new grime on his fingers, Asmo slyly wiped the excess off on Mammon’s pants.

“Hey, I saw that!” Mammon growled, his annoyance adding a much missed spring back into the demon of lust’s step as he bounded away to start a bath.

Satan hummed thoughtfully. “It seems we’re once again able to behave normally with MC around.” Before he expounded on that fact, he changed the subject. “I’ll go inform the other exchange students of MC’s safety, I’ll imagine they’ll want to come over once they hear the news.” MC produced a little squeaking noise in their chest at that announcement, like they didn’t want him to leave. He turned to excuse himself but stopped dead in his tracks when MC called out to him.

“Satan!” Still weaker than anyone would prefer, but more steady thanks to the healing, MC’s voice rang through the room. Fighting against Mammon’s hold on them, MC rose to their feet. Each demon had their own objection to it.

“It’s too soon to be on your feet!”

“Don’t overexert yourself!”

‘Where do you think you’re goin’?”

The human wobbled, but managed to take some good steady steps before fumbling, landing in Satan’s arms. He held them up, holding onto them tightly, worried that if he let them go, he’d lose them again. “It seems I have to rephrase that promise.”

MC blinked. “Which...one?”

“The one where I made you promise not to do anything risky till we got home.” With a mouth frowning in concern over their frazzled memory, Satan let his lips hover a little too close to MC’s skin for Lucifer and Mammon to feel comfortable. Demons indeed had the hardest time sharing, and Satan knew this, kissing their forehead as MC’s warmth as well as the heat from the glares of his siblings made him feel at ease. “I’m now updating it to ‘don’t do anything risky, _ever_.’ No moving. No unnecessary actions. And most of all, no objections.” They all expected MC’s normal stubborn fire, their insistence, lying about them being fine like they so often did. However, they easily withered, nodding obediently as they gripped Satan’s clothes. “Good.” He began to stroke the top of MC’s head as Lucifer crossed his arms. “You let us take care of you.” He sighed, squeezing MC ever tighter, his words an alluring comfort, his own oath. “You won't have to worry about anything ever again, that’s my promise to you.”

* * *

“Demons rely on lies and underlying tactics to gain the advantage.” Lucifer grinned, something slightly malicious in his eyes that only you could catch. He’d invited Mammon up to help with his instructions, making a demonstration for all to watch. Eyes wide, you took in every movement you could. They were circling around each other, Mammon confident he could take the high ranking Angel down, keeping his stance low. Lucifer looked at him with a smirk, and you knew that your poor brother wasn’t going to be the victor in this. Mammon waited for an opening before lunging, an opening that Lucifer freely gave. The figment of Lucifer before you shimmered, disappearing as Mammon fell through the hallucination, stumbling on his feet when there was no impact. A sharp crack rang through everyone’s ears, making you jump, the sound of a whip snapping through the air. It curled around Mammon’s ankle before yanking him back, sending him sailing through the sky before landing in the moat, now soaking. Stepping out from behind one of the pillars, Lucifer freely let his mouth happily curl as he tugged the whip free to rejoin his side. “Demons can also outfit the use of their horns and tails, as similarly demonstrated. Not all of them have wings as angels do.”

Getting to sopping feet, Mammon grumbled. “That was fightin’ dirty!”

“Precisely the point,” Lucifer nodded, letting the angels in the audience lightly giggle at Mammon’s distress, all feeling a pang of pity for him. Flicking his wrist, magic flew from Lucifer’s hand, wrapping and swirling around Mammon’s body, leaving him stunned, completely dry afterwards. “Demons never fight fairly. If you can’t outwit them, taking the higher road will get you killed.”

Unease settled over your body, making you frown. “Lucifer?” All eyes were on you, causing you to shift in your seat. The question got caught in your throat. You knew the answer, you had known ever since you’d been created, but that still didn’t stop that hope, that stubborn sort of desire that even exhausted some angels. “Why do we have to fight demons? As angels, shouldn’t we strive for peace between ourselves, demons, and humans alike?”

Lids lowering over his eyes, Lucifer’s lips dipped into a deep frown. Mammon rubbed the back of his head, turning his gaze away from you. An uncomfortable silence settled over the plaza. “I want all of you to break into groups, practice what I’ve taught you so far. Try to outwit each other. When I return, I will train you each personally.” Waiting with his chin raised, the fledgling angels rose to their feet, picking partners for training. “Lilith, I want you to take a walk with me.” _Now you've done it_. Mammon gave you an apologetic grimace before tackling Levi to the ground to make him his partner. You strode up to Lucifer’s side, him shaking his head. “Must you always put me on the spot like that?”

“I’m sorry,” you replied. Finding it difficult to keep pace with his long strides, you made use of your wings as you hovered above the ground before him. Gliding backwards as you faced him, again he exhaled, steeling himself for a difficult talk.

“Demons and angels are naturally opposing sides. They strive for chaos and corruption, pain without mercy. They do not know peace.” He was just spouting off the same lines every angel was forced to hear. Rolling your eyes forced a scoff from his lungs. “I know you feel I’m set in my ways, but it’s true. You haven’t confronted them like I have.”

“You haven’t met _all_ of them.” You were grasping at straws, you knew this. The far end of the plaza stopped just before a waterfall. It was quiet, peaceful, much different than human world waterfalls you’d heard of, ones that roared and rushed as they poured over uncut land. The gentle stream stemmed out of the hands of a statue, one in the likeness of your father. Pouring from the palms as he graced the earth with his gifts, the moisture falling into the moat. You turned to look at it for a moment before lifting yourself upwards in the air, your feet landing on top of one of the many pillars. Lucifer followed, his back turned away from the statue to fold his arms at you. “Isn’t there good in all things? Even demons?” The eldest kept his mouth shut, not sure how to directly answer that question. “And what about humans? Why must we avoid them as often as we do?”

“Humans are hopeless creatures. They do the right thing for the wrong reasons and die with regret for all their stubbornness and impotence. I do not get what you see in them, Lilith.” Something in his stance and his voice changed, his eyes darker than they usually were. It frightened you and he noticed, shrugging the topic off. “As for demons, it’s possible there exists a decent one or two, but I know too many of them that wouldn’t hesitate to take away everything you hold dear.” The bottoms of his feet landed on the surface near you. As he towered over you, he settled a hand atop your head. The two of you watched your siblings spar, shouting in joy and indignation as they attempted to fight like demons did.

“But that’s where you come in, right?” Craning your neck back, you examined him. “I don’t have anything to worry about with you around.”

His hands gripped your shoulders, sporting an expression of someone who was equally pleased and yet weary. “Yes, Lilith. As long as I’m here, no demon will hurt you.”

Without warning, it all swirled away, the warmth, the tranquility. Gone in seconds. The meadows and flowers were ruined, scorched, covered in the blood of people you knew. The skies and water ran dark and crimson as the ground beneath your very feet quivered, threatening to pull you under. Clashing metal and whirling ammunition resounded in your ears so loudly your eardrums felt like bleeding. But no sound could even come close to the screams, the shouts of war, the chorus of death and despair, the wailing piercing your soul. An angel thrusted their weapon at you, and you had no choice but to retaliate. With the sword firm in your grip, you slashed, the gurgling coming from your previous loved-one repeating in your mind. You hesitated, struggling to come to grips with the sight of an angel from the opposing side staring at you with empty eyes and a blood-covered face. Your lip quivered and you knelt down, whispering an enchantment in hopes that maybe they would live, that you hadn’t killed anyone. Not like this. They were long gone, and you had put yourself in an open position.

“ ** _Lillith_**!”

Kindness and empathy once again got you into too much trouble than it was worth. Pain. Too much pain. Looking onward, you saw who struck you, someone you once looked up to. _As long as I’m here, no demon will hurt you_. But angels would. You had asked Lucifer on that day so long ago if there was purity in demons. Why was it none of you considered the possibility that the opposite might be true? That was evil in angels. Did they care? Did they mourn for you? Where was the mercy? The love you had been raised to put above all else? You were condemned. The sky swirled, dragging you down, burning you alive. Smoke and ash covered your vision, the fire bursting off of the feathers from your own wings left you breathless. Soon there was nothing but screaming and the fiery void of blackness.

A deep mournful voice muffled the sound of burning, of your torture, blocking everything else out. “ _I’m sorry_.”

Awaking with a start, you gasped for breath. Immediately, the pain in your body rushed back at once, causing you to choke on your own inhale. Coughing only added to the torment, tears prickling your already puffy eyes. For a moment, you still believed you were Lilith. Dragging yourself across the cold floor, you cried out for the being that had apologized to you in the dream. “Lu..ci...fer…” The strangeness of your voice stunned you to silence. Gradually, your own memories flooded back to you. Your name. Your human upbringing. The exchange program. RAD. The Devildom. The demons, the ones you loved and the one who had dragged you in here. Your head was pounding, adjusting to who you were, and you scolded yourself for getting so absorbed in it all. For letting Lilith take control.

The light coming through the window hadn’t changed, leaving yourself to question how long you had been unconscious. Long enough to feel like you were dying of thirst, apparently. Troubled at the fact that you needed to rely on what Ikito had given you, you told yourself that you had a good chance of dying either way. It took you quite a while to sit up, every inch of your body burning. _How poetic_ , you drawled. Once you were somewhat upright, you reached for one of the few bottles of water ‘gifted’ to you. You rolled it around in your palms for a second before twisting the cap. It almost refused to budge, leaving you a little panicked at how weak you had become. Using the fabric of the shirt and every last ounce of energy in your body, you finally opened it. You nearly laughed at your own success but kept it to yourself. Insanity hadn’t slipped in that far yet. _Yet_. As the first gulp of water graced your lips, you almost moaned. What gave water the right to suddenly taste so good? Your dry throat and mouth thanked you, but you had to stop yourself. Gulping down all your resources at once would be the stupidest thing to do. Replacing the cap to the bottle, you ran a hand through your oily hair.

“I...appreciate the sentiment, Lilith...but an answer on how to get out of here would’ve been preferable.” No one answered you back despite the small sliver of hope that maybe your deceased ancestor would suddenly appear, telling you exactly how to escape. Groaning, you pressed a hand to your wounds, abruptly recalling a spell. During that moment, in the heat of battle, Lilith had used some sort of healing incantation. “Okay, I’m sorry for doubting you.” Closing your eyes, doing your best to remember precisely how it went, you chanted the words. Before you could get too far, you stopped yourself. The sudden shock of pain at your body rapidly healing itself caused you to cry out. Falling to your side, panting, squeezing your eyes tighter, and gripping the metal chains keeping you attached to the floor, you tried again. You had to mutter it through gritted teeth, but it got the job done. You lifted the shirt to observe your body. Bruised and sore, but no longer kept together with measly stitches. Sighing in some reassurance, you gazed up at the ceiling.

The vision, while jarring, gave you some hope, holding out for the light at the end of the tunnel. “Thank you…” Your chest shuddered as you breathed, attempting again to hold back your tears. “Guys? Can you hear me?...I’m here...I’m here…Where are you?”


	8. Haunting Premonitions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Possible Spoilers for OM Lessons 12+, Mentions of blood, violence, injury, manipulation

“See? Didn’t that make you feel so much better?” Asmo uttered, his tone hush as he continued to dry MC off with a towel he claimed was as soft as Celestial clouds. They’d finally had that bath, and as nice as it was to see them devoid of blood and muck, their bruises were all that much clearer. _Fragile, much too fragile_ , Lucifer thought. He had half a mind to never let them out of his sight, tucked away and hidden, but...he’d already learned his lesson in that regard, and it...well, let’s just say he would never make that mistake again. Ever. Asmo continued, gently patting down their skin, rubbing it over their damp hair as he kept them steady on the bed. Lucifer resumed his brooding lean against the wall close to the window of the bedroom, flickering his watch between the human and the yard. Despite the sky retaining the same level of darkness, Lucifer knew it was already evening. A full day had passed. A single day was nothing to an eternal being, practically a blink of an eye, and yet, this one day had felt like a century. It was hard to imagine that this time yesterday, everything had been fine, normal even. Now everything felt wrong. _At least MC is safe_. Lucifer observed the breeze roll over the plants outside, causing them to sway back and forth, hardly disturbed. It upset him, he wasn’t quite sure why, but the flora was not what he was keeping an eye out for anyway. Diavolo and the others were on their way, and he wanted to have a few words with the Demon Lord before the house became filled with chatter. MC was home, yes, but there were other answers that needed to be found, other issues that needed to be addressed before this was over.

“Oi! You’re being too harsh!” Lucifer’s thoughts were disrupted as Mammon shouted. The second-born tore the cloth away from Asmo’s grasp, neither of them having left MC’s side once everyone began to settle. “Learn something from your older bro, you do it like this!” As a demonstration, Mammon proceeded to...do exactly what the demon of lust had done just moments before. Obviously he just wanted another excuse to pamper MC himself, but who could blame him. Lucifer’s energy was already at an all time low, so he couldn’t be bothered correcting their behavior. Of course, the two of them began to bicker in whispers, as if doing so would prevent MC from hearing them despite the demons being merely inches away.

The door then swung open, turning heads. “MC! I’m here! I made your favorite!” The bickering was interrupted as Levi finally entered the room after some time in the kitchen. He’d opened the door with his tail, his hands occupied as he carried in a warm plate of human food on a silver tray alongside a much needed glass of water. In a final grunt, Asmo snatched the towel from Mammon’s hands, turning to continue to care for MC. The demon of greed let it go, focused now on riling up his other sibling.

“Eh? What took you so long?” Mammon scowled, hands on his hips. “MC could be starving! And you decided to take your sweet time, that’s for sure!” Now Lucifer’s nerves were being toyed with. Why did his brothers always insist on causing contention? Not only was it driving him mad, but it was appalling bedside manner. They’d just brought MC back home, and as soon as possible, they reverted back to their irritating nature. Could they not have some decorum, especially after what the human had been through? Childish. Boorish. Although somehow, MC didn’t seem to mind too much, the faintest undertones of a smile on their lips, staring at the mirror on the wall opposite the bed.

“I didn’t see you jump at the opportunity to make yourself useful!” Levi started, but just as Mammon opened his mouth, the eldest simply snapped his head to address the rowdy individuals.

“ ** _Ahem_** ,” He cleared his throat, sending vibrations through the floorboards, his siblings tightening their lips into thin lines as they clammed up. The only one to have an unexpected reaction to this was MC. Their eyes went wide as they looked at him, jaw slightly open, a strange expression on their face, one he couldn’t place. This obviously hadn’t been the first time they heard his tone like this, and yet they appeared shocked. Were they scared of him? Was this an after effect of what they’d gone through? He hadn’t yet considered the mental ramifications...Frowning, he peeled himself away from the wall, a little bit of guilt eating away at him. He’d have to watch himself, they all would. “Do you think you can eat some?”

Levi shuffled over, kneeling at MC’s feet as he presented the tray and settled it in their lap. MC swiveled their head from the otaku to Lucifer, giving him a little wary nod. The silver fork between their fingers trembled. Every demon in the room--including Lucifer himself--instantly offered to help feed them, but the human quickly shook their head. “I can do it.” Lucifer’s brothers tried to insist, but...despite things, he curiously found himself smiling. There was that stubbornness, the one he’d initially despised but now found incredibly endearing. Humans were so weak yet so determined, too prideful to ask for assistance. Oh, how grateful he was that they hadn’t changed too much.

MC slowly took the utensil up to their lips, ingesting it with a curious glint in their eye. A hint of disgust maybe? Or surprise? Lucifer couldn’t tell, which frustrated him more than usual. There was a time when he thought he could read them like a book, but now it was as if he couldn’t tell what they were thinking at all. Levi let his face fall. “Oh no, I made it wrong, you hate it don’t you? Leave it up to me to ruin your favorite meal! I’m sorry, I-”

“It’s... _amazing_ ,” MC uttered, causing a pair of ruby red eyes to squint. Was it just him, or did he detect a lie? “Levi...I..” Their voice wavered, face contorting in despair as tears started to roll down their cheeks. They began to sob, the first intense emotion they’d shown since they came home. Had their shock faded? Lucifer’s jaw clenched, the lie forgotten, too busy boarding up his emotions while his brothers tended to the comforting. “I was...so _scared_...so _worried_ that I’d never see you all again. That I’d die in that awful warehouse.” A jolt shot through Lucifer’s body. What he wouldn’t give to destroy those demons--those _vermin_ \--once more, those who had _dared_ to mess with RAD’s exchange student, with the human he had gotten to know so well. It seemed as if Mammon was experiencing the same thought, his golden smile gone, only a strained and serious expression on his face as he battled his fury.

Levi took the tray and quickly set it on their nightstand, preventing the meal from falling to the floor. Immediately, the third-born began to tear up, sitting up straighter as he rested his head in their lap and hugged their waist. The movement nearly left Lucifer stunned. So rarely had Levi ever been so bold. It was...heartwarming in a way, reminding him of times in the Celestial Realm before anxiety and the urge to escape reality had sunken their hooks into his little brother. “Don’t cry, MC...Please…”

“Darling, no,” Asmo begged, his own arms wrapped around MC’s shoulders, his nose buried in their hair. “You’ll use up the last of your strength.” The demon of lust gently swayed MC back and forth, protecting the back of their neck, attempting to make them feel safe, knowing how to properly calm the body down. “Shhh, that’s it. Just breathe, dear.”

It dawned on Lucifer far too late that he’d just been standing there, watching. How unlike him not to take action. He quickly strutted to their bedside, bending over to pluck a tissue from the box near their mattress, and then began to dry their face. As soon as he touched them, they stopped their cries. He took pride in that, his chest fluttering. When had he allowed himself to be swayed by such little things? “You’ll never have to see those demons again.” MC glanced away from him, unable to look him in the eyes, staring straight past him. He turned his attention to his brothers, all clinging to the human, and he sighed. “Detach yourselves,” He commanded, but with a softer, more sympathetic voice than usual. “Can’t have MC be smothered, can we?” Levi obeyed, pulling away, using his sleeve to dry his eyes. Asmo however, looked defiant, worried. Was this because he still felt guilty for leaving them earlier? Lucifer gave his younger brother a knowledgeable but stern look, Asmo’s irises lowering in defeat. He gave MC a quick kiss on the cheek before backing off. The last thing the demon of pride wanted to appear as was a hypocrite, so he only let his touch linger against them for a few seconds more. _We were worried too, so worried_ , he wanted to tell them. _I haven’t been that scared since…_ “Eat some more if you can. Once they get here, I’ll have Simeon and Solomon look you over, and then you can get some rest.”

As if on cue, he spied out the window just as the front gates began to shut. It wasn’t long till he could feel holy presences nearby. Lucifer stood upright, his hand dropping from MC’s face. “Speak of the devils, huh?” Mammon forced a little grin, nudging MC’s shoulder, the corners of his mouth drooping as the only response he got was a raised eyebrow and tilt of the head. “Ya know, that popular human expression you always use...but they’re angels...Never mind.” Downtrodden would’ve been an understatement, Mammon looked downright distraught, possibly mourning the fact that it might take a good while before his human would be laughing at his jokes.

“I’m going to go greet them, let them know what’s going on, and then I’ll be right back.” He was speaking more to his brothers, but Lucifer flickered a smile at MC. The eldest turned to leave, taken aback when Mammon got to his feet.

“I’ll...go with ya,” he announced. Now of course, Lucifer’s gut reaction was to deny him. Skepticism was a needed trait around the demon of greed, but this offered him no reward. Was it too optimistic to think he’d grown from this whole event? Regardless, he allowed Mammon to tag along. Together, they briskly headed down the hallway, meeting the group of visitors just as they started ascending the stairs.

A small blur of white and gold zoomed between Mammon and Lucifer, pushing them aside. They both blinked in surprise, catching one last sight of Luke before he ducked into MC’s bedroom. A familiar hum buzzed in Lucifer’s ears. “He’s been crying non-stop since he heard the news.” Simeon stepped onto the even floor, standing before his former brother before pressing his palms together in front of his chest; a prayerful position. “I’ve been thanking father every second since Satan told us they were safe.” Mentions of his father dug deep under Lucifer’s skin.

“It’s not father you should be thanking, he had _nothing_ to do with this,” he growled. Simeon dropped the holy deed, reluctant to push Lucifer further. The angel’s aura was discordant with how it usually was. Missing grace, glow, the glimmering effortless effervesce that ordinarily emitted from him. The fallen angel let the hostility flow away. “I take it you’ll examine MC?” Simeon mustered up a little confirming gesture. “Kick my brothers out if you need to.” He moved on, the shadow of Solomon following after.

“I’m thankful they’re alright,” Diavolo commented, Barbatos following up behind his Lord as they reached the top of the stairs. Satan came up last, glancing back at Lucifer and Mammon for only a moment before slinking away silently to check on the human. “I was told they were found in a warehouse? About an hour southwest of here?”

Nodding, Lucifer spoke hesitantly. “It’s true. It’s a building I’ve never seen until now. But before we continue, how about we move this conversation from out of the hallway?”

“A splendid idea. In fact, there’s something important I need to tell you and your brothers.” Diavolo’s normal carefree smile erased itself completely. Eyes dark, mood heavy, the Demon Lord folded his arms. “Simeon and Solomon can watch MC for the moment, I’d have you gather your siblings. It’s about the Primordial Prison.”

* * *

Tugging, pulling, twisting. You’d been working at your binds for who knows how long. Long enough to leave your fingers bleeding apparently. Trying to unbolt the chains keeping you to the floor was apparently a lost cause. Was that _it_? Were you just supposed to lay over and wait? Wait and hope someone would come save you? Maybe they already had...The _other_ you, that is. Maybe Ikito’s plans had worked. Was it that easy to mock you? To take your place? The idea of that nearly tore at your heart. Pressing a hand to your chest, you stared at your reflection in the golden mirror. The bruises around your neck were a sickly purple. Some odd instinct urged you to touch them. Even just the thin skin of your fingertips grazing the surface was enough to make you wince. Crawling on your hands and knees, you tested the length of the chain. No matter how hard you stretched, the magic mirror in the middle was out of touch, tauntingly close. The mirror Ikito used to come and go was much too far away. And the third mirror…It was the only one accessible enough to you. _Why? If it were useful, Ikito would’ve made sure it was far away from me._ You gave the chain some slack, slowly attempting to stand. Even after the spell you’d been able to use, your body still ached, shooting painful fire through your veins.

Maneuvering while standing was fairly difficult, the thin chain hooking both your ankles together forced you to shamble along. Keeping your balance was easier if you supported yourself along the back wall. The third mirror was the perfect length away, your fetters reaching its limits just before the reflection. It felt intentional. All of these items served a purpose...was it really just an ordinary mirror? And if it wasn’t, would it bring about assistance...or something catastrophic? Bending forward, you attempted to get a closer look at the glass. Runes, hidden messages, anything? There had to be something, surely. Some clue? Some hope? There was nothing you could see, not in this dim lighting, not with your dry eyes. Left with nothing but the tormenting image of your own distressed body. Gripping the bottom of the shirt, you adjusted the blood-stained fabric, tugging it down in an attempt to cover your knees.

A little thought ended up making you chuckle, a crazed laugh of someone who was almost at the breaking point. “Mirror, mirror on the wall, who’s the fairest of them all?” Who were you thinking of exactly? Who did you want to see? Regardless, it was fruitless. Nothing. It had been a complete shot in the dark, and while you didn’t expect it to work, it was hard not to be heavy-hearted. _Worth a try. I definitely won’t be fairest of them all looking like this._ You reached out, pressing your finger over your forehead’s reflection, trailing it down, a thin clear line left behind. Just as you were about to wipe the excess dust off your finger, you could just make out a small voice.

“...make yourself useful!”

It was over. That was it. You were truly mental now. Insanity must’ve been creeping in because you could’ve sworn you hear Levi. Not even a day and you’d already started hearing voices. Maybe it had been a day? Time was lost, the light outside still hadn’t changed at all. It could’ve been five hours or four days and you wouldn’t have known the difference.

“ _ **Ahem**_.”

The tone made you jump, and for a split second, you felt fluttering hope. Tears speckled your eyes. “Lucifer?” Frantically, you scanned the area for the demon, your bottom lip quivering. “ _Lucifer!_ Where are you?!”

“Do you think you can eat some?” The question confused you. Not what you expected. Although, this line among the rest had been clearer, and you discovered the source. It was coming from the mirror. _So this one is magical too._ With your palm, you dusted off a better portion of the surface. At first, nothing seemed to change. It was still just you, battered, falling to pieces. But then, the longer you stared, the more the reflection shifted, almost making you cross-eyed as it swirled in your mind’s eye. Once everything settled into place, you felt your chest squeeze so tightly, you couldn’t breathe.

A moving picture of your bedroom, yourself sat on the mattress over the covers. Levi watched you eat your favorite meal, sitting at your feet while Asmo massaged a towel against your hair. The image of you took a bite, and then the demon of envy began to panic. You couldn’t remember this scenario. No matter how hard you tried to place it, it wouldn’t click in your memory. _The future? Maybe it’s the future! They save me, they do!_ Your reflection began to sob, the demons in the room rushing to come to your aid. “I was so scared...so worried that I’d never see you all again. That I’d die in that awful warehouse.” You blinked, the word repeating in your head. _Warehouse?_ No, that couldn’t be right. This wasn’t a warehouse was it? A shed maybe but...Darkness seeped into your bones, but you did your best to ignore it. _No...it’s just a future vision, it must be_.

“You’ll never have to see those demons again,” Lucifer promised, taking his hands and cupping the side of your face in the mirror. _Those demons? Multiple?_...Maybe they were mistaken, maybe you’d be handed off to other demons later and taken somewhere else? Trying to come up with excuses didn’t deter the churning feeling in your stomach. _No, no this is wrong, this isn’t right._ Twisted occurrences, warped memories, faulty activities. Something in your body wanted to purge it, destroy it, like you’d swallowed poison.

Gradually, the you in the mirror moved it’s head. Slowly. Incrementally. It didn’t stop till it looked you dead in the eyes, the imitation of yourself giving an all-too-familiar smile. How could you forget it? The echo of it had been burned into your mind.

“No…” This... _this_ was the reason why it was within reach. It was another segment to this nightmare, another version to this torture. The final nail in the coffin. It had taken your last spark of hope and smothered it before it could ignite. “That’s _not me!_ ” Springing forward, you gripped the edges of the mirror in your hands. The picture distorted a bit with your disturbance, taking a little while before it went back into focus. Lucifer and Mammon got up to leave the room, and although you were simply observing this through a screen, you found yourself still screaming at them. “Lucifer! Mammon! I’m right here! Don’t leave! Don’t--don’t leave me! Just turn around! _**Please!**_...” Desperately, you shrieked, throat already sore. “Oh god, please…” The glass was frigid, but despite that, you leaned your forehead against it anyway. You’d been desensitized before, probably part of the shock. It hadn’t quite hit you yet, not like now. Trapped. No way out. Alone. Imprisoned. Paralyzing panic took you over. It had worked. You’d been replaced. They had no idea. Easy to double, simple to copy. The demons who you thought knew you so well didn’t even question it. Why? _Why_ had they fallen for it so easily?

“There’s nothing to worry about anymore, MC,” Asmo purred, running his fingers against the familiar figure’s back and shoulders. “We’re right here by your side.”

“NO!” You pounded the walls, releasing the frame. “You’re not! _Asmo! Levi!_ Let me out!” You tugged at the chains. “Help me!” You shook the mirror. “Someone help **_me!_** ” Your voice started cracking. “That’s not me!” You banged your fist against the glass.

No one could hear you. It was useless.

The otaku turned towards the door as it burst open, Luke sprinting in at full speed to wrap his arms around your double’s waist. Some laughs, some teasing comments about the pesky angel before Simeon and Solomon walked in, Satan coming in soon after. “MC, I’m so glad you’re alright,” Simeon rejoiced, giving the copy a hug as well.

“Simeon! Satan! Solomon!” Was it possible for your heart to hurt this much? Your head pounded with each surge of blood. _No. It’s not supposed to go this way._ The glass started to fog up with your hot rapid-fire breaths. Hyperventilating only made your body feel worse, but you couldn’t stop.

The angel pulled away. “Thank goodness the worst is behind us now.”

_Don’t leave me behind!_

“C-can I ask something strange?” The mimic shyly looked down at the floor, nearly dropping you to your knees. It looked like you. It sounded like you. It acted just like you.

“Of course, lamb,” Simeon answered, leaving little angelic caresses against their body. “Anything you need.”

One last glance, one last twitching smile before the fake turned away from you, leaning fully into Asmo. The demon of lust was elated, fully bringing them into his arms. You hugged your own torso...but it wasn’t the same. “Can you cover up the mirror please? It’s hard to...see my _pathetic_ reflection.” Everyone sympathized as you gritted your teeth. Simeon grasped a small throw blanket, turning towards you--the actual you.

Gasping, throat burning, you still squeaked out some words, pounding at the mirror as if he would be able to hear your knocking. “Simeon! _Simeon_ , please! It’s MC!” The man approached, looking right at you...but past you. You might as well have been a ghost. “ ** _Simeon!_** ” The fabric raised, coating your vision, blocking you away. “No!” The mirror shimmered, the image inside melting away until it was just you. “No…” You sunk to your knees, you hand grasping at your throat. Encased in pain inside and out, you curled into a ball. A final dispirited wail left your lungs, the loudest you’d ever cried. They weren’t looking for you. You were on your own. Numbness flooded your body, shivering against the cold. There was no fight in you left. There was still one last persistent thought, anticipating that they’d figure it out...but what if it was too late by then? What if...this was where you would die? The last place you’d ever see. A bitter empty, _desolate_ place. Alone...That’s what hurt you the most.

You were here, abandoned. Ikito, your tainted reflection, had deceitfully and swiftly taken your place.

* * *

The library was silent, serious, Lucifer and each of his brothers settled down on adjacent couches, primed for discussion. That was, everyone save Beel and Belphie who had yet to return home. At this point, Lucifer was beyond troubled, but there was nothing he could do about it for the moment. As long as they stuck together, they should be fine. They _would_ be fine, he had to correct himself. Diavolo crossed one leg over the other as he leaned back in an armchair, everyone’s focus directed to him. “I would prefer everyone to be here, but it can’t be helped.” With that, Lucifer felt some shame, too many things felt like they were slipping out of his control. “I will waste no time. The Primordial Prison was broken into recently.” Stunned faces popped up around the room, but none of them dared interrupt the prince. “We’re still unsure how they managed to get in, but the bigger worry is who got out.”

“Someone escaped?” Lucifer questioned, pressing a hand to his chest. The Primordial Prison was a fortress, magically reinforced by demons throughout the centuries to lock away objects and people that were too much of a threat to the kingdom. It was where Belphie had been taken after...Lucifer forced that from his mind. The creatures in there...were dangerous, very dangerous, demons with grudges, items with irreversible curses, magicks untamed.

“A few ‘someones’ actually,” Diavolo divulged, letting his features convey indignant aggravation. “Members of the old council. The three that remained.” A collective chill darted through everyone’s nerves. Members of the old council...Diavolo’s _father’s_ council. Demons of immense power, great evil, creatures he and his siblings learned to fear and denounce during their time as angels. They were souls who enjoyed the suffering of living beings, humans, angels, and demon kin alike. Before Diavolo stepped up as Demon Lord, the Devildom had been focused solely on destruction. The Dark Ages. Chaotic. After Lucifer and his brothers had fallen, Diavolo saw fit to change his council, to adjust their way of life almost entirely. Those former demons were demoted, removed from their status, and ultimately filled with resentment. They didn’t approve of the new Demon Lord or his plans for the three realms. They had called him a traitor, a disgrace. Diavolo unconsciously brushed his hand over his shoulder, his scar of war. An attempted assassination, a coup, a bloody brutal battle for the throne. Lucifer and his family had helped win in Diavolo’s favor, but just barely. It was one of the first times Lucifer had seen the prince fight, a new respect blossoming for the young lord he had served allegiance to. After that, Diavolo had taken to calling Lucifer _‘friend’_. The few defiant members that clung to eternal life had been locked away for the rest of time. “Alastor...Beleth...Ikito.” Names Lucifer had wished to never hear again, ones he had nearly forgotten about.

“What?!” Levi clenched his hair in his own hands. “B-but, we destroyed them! I thought we-we-”

“So they’re the cause behind the massacres,” Satan concluded. “Could they have been behind MC’s kidnapping as well?”

Lucifer closed his eyes, contemplating. “The warehouse felt sloppy. Poorly guarded and barely thought through. If anything, it was carried out by loyal followers attempting to appease their old masters.” Lucifer pressed roughly at the base of his neck, the tension throbbing against his gloved fingers. “This is all much more serious than we originally presumed.”

Every demon lowered their heads, overwhelmed by it all. “If I may suggest, I propose you all get a good night’s sleep tonight...for it may be awhile before your next rest,” Barbatos offered, speaking up for the first time since he’d arrived. The butler was right, Lucifer and his brothers were drained. Pursuing the prisoners at this juncture would be a mistake.

“Tomorrow I want you, Lucifer, as well as you, Mammon to accompany me to the Primordial Prison,” Diavolo commanded. “It’s important we figure out how they escaped before we attempt to imprison them again. Satan, Asmo, I want a thorough sweep done of the warehouse. There’s something there...I can feel it. Levi, I want you and Beel to escort Barbatos to the Ancient Tomb. It’s possible there’s a clue there that might direct us to the fugitives.”

“What about Belphegor?” Lucifer wondered, cautious of how he would approach the...sensitive issue of his youngest brother. He’d been so easily swayed by the old council, his raw desire for revenge easily manipulated in their hands to serve their advantage. The worst fear Lucifer held hidden deep within his soul, was betrayal. He couldn’t lose another sibling, he couldn’t, but worst of all, he panicked at the prospect of someone he loved completely turning against him. He’d manifested and dealt with this fear in the worst way. A firm hand. A close eye. Locking it up. Locking _Belphie_ up. It was truly a miracle what MC did, bringing his family back together. But what if that deep seeded hatred reignited in Belphie? What if everything they had worked towards crumbled at their feet?

“I want him to protect MC. Stay by their side, watch them, protect them,” Diavolo asserted. Lucifer almost found himself relieved. Diavolo knew the weaknesses of them all, the demon of sloth included. It was the smartest plan. It would keep them both the safest. “Let the twins know of the situation. Oh, and as for tonight, the residents of Purgatory Hall will be staying here, I hope you aren’t opposed.”

It would be safest to stick together. The exchange students, angels included, could be in terrible danger. Although the added guests made Lucifer’s headache grow ever more painful. “A...wise idea, Diavolo,” the eldest acknowledged.

“But with that, I leave you to rest. I know you’re all itching to get back to MC’s side after all.” The humorous and bubbly Diavolo returned, his chuckle a deep rumble in his chest. Only the Demon Lord could drop such serious information and quickly turn to his usual state. However, Lucifer knew that the prince was taking this far from lightly. Who knew what steps he’d already taken towards this issue? He always seemed to be one step ahead. Lucifer couldn’t ruminate on it further. Diavolo stood up, everyone else rising to their feet out of respect. They followed him out of the room, Barbatos keeping the door open for everyone, shutting it silently behind them.

No one could find the words to say. What could possibly be discussed after what they’d just learned? Diavolo turned just before the front door. Lucifer and his brothers bowed, staying in place till the Lord left. Lucifer was the first to rise, muscles aching with stress. _Rest he said_ , Lucifer rubbed at his eyebrows. _He knows full well none of us will be able to_. His gaze snagged upon the few suitcases tucked in the corner of the entrance hall. The guests had already been aware of their new arrangements.

There was too much to do, too much to prepare for, too many thoughts racing through his brain. Lucifer looked down at each of his brothers. Exhausted. Uneasy. “Mammon can you please take the luggage upstairs and have it placed in the guest room?”

“...Yeah, fine,” Mammon agreed, his voice monotone, already in the middle of dragging the weight up the stairs without a second complaint. _Oh, Mammon..._ This whole time he’d been trying to act chipper, but everything was affecting him more than anyone realized.

“Satan, Levi, I need assistance in safeguarding the house. Every door, every window, we need it protected. You remember the defensive spell I taught you?”

The demon of wrath scoffed, but was devoid of his usual sharp witty tone. “Of course I do.”

Levi was not as confident. “I-I-I think I do…” Satan spun around to face the window to their left, green magic flowing to his fingertips. Calling out to Levi, he told his older brother to watch his refresher course. The blonde drew a symbol in the air with his index, encasing it in a magic circle, guiding it towards the glass with his palm. The pane shone a bright viridescent hue before fading to normal. The demon then searched around for something, Lucifer already preparing for something aggravating. Satan set his sights on a vase, clutching it within his grasp before sending it flying full force towards the window. The vase shattered completely, but it’s target remained unscathed. Rapping his knuckle against the glass, Satan managed a smile, some stress alleviated from the broken shards.

“Was that entirely necessary?” Lucifer groused, his eyes narrowing. “I ask that you not destroy anything else. You’ve made your point.” With a jerk of his head, he sent Levi and Satan on their way. “And Asmo…work on that wall will you?” The two of them focused on the hole still breached in their home, a straight shot to the outside. Asmo slumped his shoulders, cursing under his breath about his uncanny attention to detail. “Oh, and keep an eye out for the twins will you?” Lucifer took a deep breath. They’d been gone too long, and for what? _What’s going on, Belphie? I wish you would talk to me._ As he always did, the demon of pride suffocated his worries under the crushing weight of his responsibilities. “When they show up, inform them of the...state of affairs.” Murder, MC’s kidnapping, a breakout? It was foolish to hope that this was the end of the road. He should’ve felt it earlier. He’d ignored the subtle shift in the air, and now...the thick unstable mood hanging in the atmosphere told Lucifer what he needed to know.

Things from here on out were about to get much worse.


	9. Belphie's Pursuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of Blood, Body Horror, Violence, Dog Attacks/Aggressive Animal, Disturbing Imagery. As Always, Read Safely.

Belphie looked down at the human on the floor, the human being picked up in Lucifer’s arms. Every single one of his brothers had fallen to their knees and cried in relief as the exchange student was brought back into their protection. But...the demon of sloth couldn’t bring himself to join them. He scanned over their broken body, flashbacks pounding through his skull. And so he ran. Without another moment of hesitation, he sped out of the building, past an uncountable number of trees, far far away from his family and the aura residing in that backroom. Who knows how long he’d been running now?

“Belphie!” A large weight collapsed on his body, souring down from the sky. The two beings rolled around on the grove floor, branches and leaves crunching beneath them. Belphie ended up with his back pinned to the soil, the assailant grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him. “Stop.” Beel clenched his jaw and stared deep into his twin's irises. Belphie could feel his sibling’s gut-wrenching concern as if it were his own. “Stop running.” The youngest scoffed. How many times had he heard that in his life? _Stop running from your responsibilities, Belphie. Stop running from the truth, Belphie. Stop running from reality._ Belphie sat up, pushing Beel off of him, his tail impatiently flipping as it sent foliage skittering across the ground. Sheltered by the leaves from the light of the moon, the only thing Belphie could really see of his twin was the silhouette of his form and the glow of his eyes. He couldn’t take that look of his. Belphie jumped, digging his claws into the spiky trunk of one of the nearest trees, climbing his way up till he was seated on a high branch, mostly hidden from view. Beel sighed, circling the tree at the base. Could he have flown up there? Yes, but he knew better than that. Belphie needed his own space. “What’s wrong? Talk it out with me.”

A flurry of emotions poured throughout Belphie’s body, threatening to drown him. It was strong enough to affect his connected twin, strong enough that Beel almost lost his balance, pressing his palm against his chest as he regained proper footing. Belphie didn’t even know where to start. Words failed him. “Wrong. It’s wrong,” Belphie seethed.

A swirl of pity and worry swirled through Belphie’s stomach, a feeling not his own. “We have MC back, Belphie, it’s alright.”

“It’s wrong!” The seventh-born demon kicked his leg out, his heel smacking against the support he was on. The end of the branch snapped off, plummeting to the earth. Beel simply sidestepped to avoid it, glancing up to peer between the flora’s limbs as Belphie climbed up to a new seat.

Beel took a deep breath. “Okay. It’s wrong. I believe you.” There was no hint of dishonesty in his statement. Even if he was confused, Beel fully trusted his brother. After all, how could there be room for doubt when his skin was pricking with his twin’s discomfort? “Why is it wrong?”

A patient pause placed itself between them. Beel, waiting for an answer. Belphie, his hands gripping handfuls of his own hair as guilt he thought he had pushed behind him wormed its way back inside. “MC’s...eyes…”

“Their what?”

“Their _eyes!_ ” But it wasn’t as simple as that. Their spark, their soul, everything that had made MC who they were; Belphie could see all of it through their eyes. Maybe it was due to his clever nature that he noticed. But he was sure that wasn’t the case. No, there was more to it than that. He’d noticed when he’d chased them down. He’d noticed when he felt their windpipe crush beneath his grasp. He’d noticed when he’d peered into their soul just moments before it escaped their body. When he’d killed them. When _he_ murdered them. And he had been certain he finished the job, that was until...MC came back. Barbatos’ time loops and dimensions went over his head most times, so on those darker days he doubted the human residing with them was even real. Whenever these bouts of paranoia stirred him from his sleep, all he would have to do was find them, look past the alluring hue of their irises, and spot the familiar flicker of life. Breathtaking, irreplaceable, one-of-a-kind. MC’s. Somehow, due to his regretful actions, he was closely attuned to their soul, so he could feel it more than most. He _had_ plucked it from them after all. But he had sworn it would never be snuffed out again. And yet...Belphie racked his mind and recalled the sight of MC in the warehouse. It wasn’t the same. There was still a fire of life...but it was different. All he wanted was to see that shimmer of existence, to feel its warmth once again. He’d been drawn to it from the start, although rather bitterly in the beginning, but it had grown to be one of his cherished sights, and now it was gone. Yet, none of his siblings seemed to notice a difference. It was wrong, although he couldn’t quite tell why, and he was alone in his worries.

Beel lowered his head. Words didn’t need to be expressed this time to know what Belphie was thinking of. _That_ moment. “You think something is wrong with MC?” Beel gripped one of the lower branches with his hands and pulled himself up a little closer. He wanted to let Belphie know he wasn't alone. Beel might not fully understand, but he was there. Together, they’d get through anything, just like they always had. When there was nothing left, at least they had each other. Belphie shifted on the branch. He hated emotions. He was already exhausted. “Do you know why?” All Belphie could do was shake his head. Beel exhaled. “If something is wrong, wouldn’t it be best to see MC again to figure out what it is?”

He didn’t want to see it. He didn’t want his fears to be confirmed. “Something about this isn’t right, Beel. Can’t you feel it too?”

Beel climbed up enough to finally settle on Belphie’s branch, the support bobbing up and down, cracking a little at the new added weight. “I...don’t know. I only got to see MC for a few seconds before I chased after you.” The demon of sloth finally took a moment to notice where they were. He...did not recognize this place. He must’ve run a lot further than he thought. With that fact, all the built up fatigue washed over him. Questioning, fighting, searching, he hadn’t had a wink of sleep for a full day. For the demon of sloth, that was a lot. Belphie slumped forward, Beel grasping him in his arms. The flutter of Gluttony’s wings sounded behind him as the orange-haired twin hoisted his brother’s body over his shoulder. “We can figure this out later. Let’s go home.”

They flew for quite some time, Belphie’s consciousness slipping every so often, waking up whenever Beel’s body bobbed in the air, his own strength wavering. His twin was tired too. After all, he hadn’t eaten for the better part of the day. Demons didn’t thrive off of nutrients the same way humans did, but their source of strength stemmed from their sin. His gluttony must’ve been killing him right about now. By the time Beel’s two feet landed on the House of Lamentation grounds, the Devildom’s nocturnal creatures were already screeching their nightly songs. He’d taken himself miles away...and poor Beel’s wings were sore. It had been quite some time since he’d flown that far. Belphie slid off the shoulder he’d been draped over, his eyebrows raised as he sensed strong magic surrounding the entirety of the building.

“There you two are!” The front doors were thrown wide as Asmo stepped out onto the front steps. “It’s been hours! Where have you been?” The demon of lust looked between his little brothers, tisking, brushing the dust and dirt off the both of them, fretting over their beautiful faces. When Asmo never got an answer, he simply frowned. “...MC has been asking about you two.” Belphie’s muscles ached even worse at that. Asmo dragged the two of them inside, shutting the doors firmly behind them. It locked with a click, and then rouge magic coated the wood, reinforcing the defense of it with a powerful spell before seeping into the entrance completely.

“What’s with the shields?” Beel asked, one hand pressing to his gut as he tried to ignore how hungry he had suddenly become with the kitchen so close.

“It’s some...bad news,” Asmo shared, tucking some of his longer hair behind his ears. Groaning, Belphie turned away from him, attempting to head upstairs. He had no more room in his head for even more terrible news. It all was too much. “Hey!” Asmo grasped the back of his clothing, Belphie’s head turning to glare over his shoulder. “How rude!” Beel settled his hand on his twin’s back, supporting him and encouraging him with a glance to give it a listen. Asmo let his shoulders sag ever so slightly as the youngest relented. “It’s the Primordial Prison.”

Simply at the mention, Belphie tensed. “Excuse me?”

“Some of the old Council have escaped. Awful right? After all that work we did! Alastor, Beleth, and Ikito. They’ve...they’ve gone missing.” As Asmo shared this information, a spike of further panic struck Belphie’s mind. The demon of sloth, wide awake now, bolted, but instead of away, he sprinted with the intention to run towards MC this time. “Tomorrow we--Hey, Belphie! I wasn’t done!” Even Beel didn’t have the energy to chase after his brother again, watching him speed away.

Belphie stopped short in the hallway, mere feet away from MC’s room. Lucifer and Simeon were near the door, deep in a serious looking conversation. He managed to hear the last bit of the sentence Simeon uttered before he was noticed. “I’m worried about their soul…” Both of them then looked up as Belphie approached, Lucifer’s face shifting from relief into irritation.

“Where have you been?” Lucifer folded his arms, but Belphie didn’t have the energy to deal with his older brother’s demands.

“What do you mean ‘worried about their soul’? MC’s? What’s wrong with them?” He took some large steps forward, his gaze unwavering against Simeon’s. “Did the Old Council do something to MC’s soul?”

Lucifer and the angel went wide eyed, Simeon frowning once he put two and two together. “Ah, so that’s what’s going on,” he concluded. “Diavolo did say we’d be staying here for a while, but we hadn’t heard the details. The Old Council...something has happened to them then?”

Lucifer pressed a hand against his forehead. “I wasn’t planning on burdening you with the details, but yes, they’ve escaped. We’ll all be leaving tomorrow to start our investigations.” Simeon’s eyes went dark, an uneasy moan escaping his lips.

Belphie’s blood was rushing, his frustration growing. “Answer my question!”

The eldest glowered, taking the youngest’s tone to offence. “Are you forgetting _my_ question? I do believe I asked first. _Where were you?_ ”

Simeon could feel the discordance grow hotter in the hallway, reaching his hands out to each of them as he stepped between the two demons. “Now, now. MC is in the room right behind us. I’m sure they wouldn’t want any fighting.” Both the demons took a step back, Simeon managing a smile at the kept peace. He then addressed Belphie. “As I was telling Lucifer, I completed my examination of them, and while mostly noticeable, I noted something strange with their soul.” So Belphie wasn’t going crazy. The angel noticed too. Simeon tilted his head down, his hand rubbing the back of his skull as he continued to explain. “It’s...distorted.”

Lucifer pressed a hand to his chest and spoke low. “Distorted? What do you mean?”

“I’m afraid that’s the only way I can describe it,” Simeon apologized. “I’ve not seen something quite like this before. I can’t get a clear reading from it, which means I can’t help cleanse it if a demon has tampered with them either. However,” he tried to scrounge up what good information he had. “Their body is fine. They are healing, and the damage they’ve already received wasn’t fatal, but nothing else resides in them that would do them harm. I’ll keep monitoring their progress when I can. I’m hoping...that their soul might only need a couple secure nights before it stabilizes.” The angel had tried his best to sound comforting, but it did very little for Belphie's nerves. He faced the bedroom door and opened it quickly.

MC was sitting up in bed, legs under the covers while Luke latched onto them, arms wrapped around their neck. Apparently, he was trying to stay as calm and collected as he could be, but he was very obviously crying into their shoulder. MC was slowly rubbing his back as Solomon occasionally looked up from his seat, rummaging through a big bag as he searched for something. Every head turned in his direction as Belphie entered. Luke quickly dried his eyes, hoping no one would notice, and MC smiled. “Belphie!”

They looked the same, they sounded the same, even the way they gestured him over was the same. Belphie felt weak, wanting to break down, but he couldn’t in front of everyone. “I want to be with MC. Alone,” he announced, Lucifer coming up behind him, possibly to disagree with him. “ _Please._ ” Being the youngest, people had always known he was demanding in his own spoiled way, but this was different. Even those who didn’t know him as closely could feel it. Luke got up, sniffling, announcing that he was going to go to the kitchen to bake the tastiest sweets he’d ever made. Solomon nodded, gathering his things and silently walking away, a different air about him than usual. Lucifer retracted his hand, breathing sharply through his nose. Even if he was about to give permission, Belphie didn’t give him a chance to say otherwise, stepping further into the room and closing the door, shutting his older brother out.

Their voice swam through his ears. “I was worried about you.” The way they spoke left shudders down his spine. For a moment, he trailed his finger along the door handle, almost afraid to face the human. He’d missed them. He was so worried about them. Everything they did coerced him to toss the doubt and the paranoia aside, taking in what was right before him. Their tone urged him to forget and instead choose to run to their side and never let them go. His mind was screaming. Exercising caution, Belphie strutted towards the bed, throwing his arms around them as he collapsed on top of them. They gasped and groaned a little, but took him into their embrace, holding his head tightly near their chest. They felt so soft and comfortable...just like normal. Was he imagining it all? Had they not changed? He felt his mind begin to warp, to tempt him into acceptance.

Slowly...he raised his head and looked deep into their eyes. They grinned of course, petting his head in the usual way. But _they_ weren’t there. The MC he usually saw didn’t reside within the confines of their soul. He wanted to believe this was the same MC he’d come to care for, but something wasn’t right. But why? What had caused this change? He brushed his hand against their cheek. “Were you scared?”

MC closed their eyes and nodded. “...yes.”

Swallowing the harsh lump in his throat, he let his hand drift down to their neck, gently tracing the bruises. “Were...you afraid it would happen again?”

There was an unsettling silence. MC tilted their head, then lowered their gaze. Of course, Belphie knew what he was referring to. The day in the attic, the day that always seemed to crop up in his mind in some form or another, and of course he knew for MC it was the same. It wasn’t just as simple as letting it go. _Were you afraid you’d **die** again?_ It was very obvious MC was searching for a proper answer. Each ticking moment made the discomfort in his chest grow larger. Repeating himself wouldn’t change anything, but the only word he could find to describe everything was ‘ _wrong._ ’ Whatever was bugging him, whatever had decided to distort MC’s soul, he would find the answer. Eventually, MC whispered a soft “Of course,” before changing the subject. “But all that matters is that I’m home now.”

Belphie pushed a harsh breath out of his lungs, sitting up straight. Vague questions would only warrant vague answers. He would need to be more specific before he made rash decisions. It was never something he wanted to bring up in conversation too much. Still, even now, it was more than a sensitive topic. But...“Tell me again why you forgave me.” His heart was pounding, the blood drumming past his ears.

MC’s mouth was slightly ajar, a little confused. Then they wobbled a little in their seat, pressing a hand to their head. “Belphie, I don’t want to talk about this now--”

He leaned forward, pressing them against their bed frame. “I have to know it’s you, I need to know!” He spoke... a little too loudly. The door opened, Lucifer stepping in, demon form exposed. All it took was one glance at Belphie glaring at the human, hand lingering around their neck, for him to be yanked off the bed and thrown onto the floor.

“ _ **What**_ do you think you’re doing?” Lucifer growled, taking in MC’s feeble state.

Belphie caught his breath as he lifted himself up off the floor. “Nothing.”

Dark wings blotted out the feeble light in the room. “You expect me to believe that?” Belphie could tell he was angry, only he wasn’t sure if it was him disturbing MC’s peace or the fact that he was continuing to lie that ticked his older brother off more. Probably both.

“No. But then again you tend to believe whatever you want anyway,” Belphie spat.

“ _What’s that supposed to mean?_ ”

“Guys!” MC’s pleading tone fizzed the fight before it could begin. Eyes watery, they pressed a hand over their heart. “Please don’t fight. You all must be exhausted because of me...I’m sorry.” Of course they would say something like that. Lucifer sighed, wings still twitching with concern. But Belphie couldn’t stand to be near either of them. Not right now, not while he was slowly becoming convinced of his worst fears. That MC wasn’t who they said they were. A curse? Mind control? Possession? Or something further? Something that shouldn’t have been too possible. But his questioning session had been terribly cut short, and right when he was about to confirm things for himself.

He headed out the door, Lucifer straightening and urging that MC get some rest before following the other demon out of the room, grabbing Belphie’s arm before he could get away. “Belphegor!”

The accused spun around quickly, tugging free of his older brother’s grasp. “What?”

Lucifer puffed out his chest, then let his stern face loosen just enough for a sharp eye to catch. “We’re all on edge. It’s...fine that you don’t want to talk to me, but listen to me for a moment. I doubt you gave Asmo any time to explain, so I’ll tell you myself. The Old Council has escaped, and on Diavolo’s orders we’re all set out tomorrow to begin searching for them.”

Belphie shrugged and rubbed one of his eyes, acting nonchalant but truthfully eager to leave and do some searching on his own. “Maybe I don’t feel like it.”

Lucifer huffed. “Well it’s a good thing you’ve been assigned to stay here to protect MC.”

Alone? Ordered to stay home while the others went out to contribute to their responsibilities? The nerves in Belphie’s spine jolted. “Oh.” He bared his teeth in a snarl. “So that’s how it is. Again you’ve tucked me away because you don’t _trust_ me.”

“That’s not-”

“When you wonder why I never talk to you, _this_ is why!” Lucifer went silent, folding his arms as he squeezed his own sleeve in frustration. Satisfied that he’d successfully shut up Pride, Belphie left. There was only one thing he wanted to do right now. One way he could get some honest answers without interruption. Sleep.

* * *

There was a single bed in the distance. Everything else around you looked like empty space. The floors beneath you were a pitch-black surface, sending shimmering ripples out in all directions with every step you took. The sky above was breathtaking; a raven tapestry spotted with endless stars. You could see the swirl of galaxies, the twinkle of far away suns, the occasional streak of a meteor shooting past the atmosphere. It was absolutely unreal, and yet the logic of sleep assured you it was normal. It was safe here. You took several steps to reach the bed, your bare feet trying to feel the texture of the ground beneath. Try as you may, you couldn’t, it was hard to even feel that there was a floor to begin with.

Soon, you were at the bedside, staring down at a figure who was waiting, their arm outstretched, forming his own constellations in the sky. The stars swirled with his pointed finger, shifting until they formed the shape he wanted. Then he noticed you, a grim expression on his face. “Is it _you?_ ”

You blinked. The fog of dreams was heavy on your mind. “Who do you want me to be?” You glanced down at your hands as if that would help remind you of your identity. The skin coating your body was see-through, lucid. The person grabbed you, pulling you into bed and looking you over.

“Why are you so hard to reach?” With both of his hands, he grasped the sides of your face. “MC, will you look at me?” You raised your head and stared into his purple eyes, eyes you remembered.

“Belphie…”

The demon of sloth smiled, shining tears fell from his eyes, lifting off of his skin and souring to the air to settle in as a new star. “It’s you...it’s faint...but it’s you.” One of his thumbs brushed over your eyelids. You shifted on the bed till you could pull him in your arms. He held onto you tightly. Then the back of your mind tugged away, the space going completely black for a moment. He called out to you, some persistent force luring you back to him. “Don’t leave! Don’t wake up!” The sky seemed dimmer, his face seemed more strained. “Even with all my power...I…” He panted, squeezing you tighter. “MC, what’s wrong? What’s happened to you? You’re not the same.”

His question confused you. What had changed? What was he referring to? The only thing you could fully grasp was the notion that you missed him. “Where were you, Belphie?”

His chest hitched, his hands pushing you away from him as he took a deep breath. “Try to focus, MC, please! Wake up just enough to remember. I know you need help, I can feel it. What happened to you? How can I help you?” Once more, you looked down at yourself. The blood-stained shirt you had on was familiar. You hissed as metal clamped around your ankle, cold enough to burn. The links attached to you branched out endlessly, disappearing into the dark mist. A phone fell from the sky, landing onto the mattress, buzzing from endless notifications as blood seeped out of the speakers. Belphie grimaced, off-put, turning a sickly shade as scattered memories within you resurfaced.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” you apologized.

“Didn’t tell me what?” Beads of sweat pearled on his forehead, his expression pained.

“I should have never spoken to Ikito.”

“Ikito?!” The D.D.D. screen cracked, the glass breaking and flying towards you. They imbedded in your skin, blood seeping out as you gurgled, crimson staining the sheets. Instead of circuitry, there was nothing behind the broken screen but a gaping void. Then, a single finger curled over the edge of the phone, a finger sporting a painted nail with a spider-web design. Belphie pulled you closer to him, distressed, watching more fingers stretch the void wider. Spiky crimson hair slowly emerged until the face was visible. Littered with cracks and fissures, you looked back at a mish-mash of your face fused with Ikito’s, different mixed features separated by the broken lines. The limbs stuck out of the creature at awkward angles, jittery and unnatural.

“I’ve already won, MC,” the nightmare laughed, a clamorous voice of various pitches and tones.

Fear was pumping through your veins, waking you up just enough to realize all too late that in this nightmare, the Belphie next to you was trying to help, attempting to hold your subconscious in his arms. “It’s me! Don’t trust-” You tried shouting, cut off by the monster as it lunged, grasping you by the throat and pulling you into darkness as Belphegor shouted your name.

You gasped, your voice hoarse with increased dryness. The skin of your throat was crackling with the cold. You took in the room, glanced at your hands, and then you flipped your head around to look behind you. You were alone. Even the faux warmth you’d felt in your dream was already slipping away. Taunted by the false reality, you nearly sobbed. However...if Belphie really had reached out to you...was it alright for you to feel some hope? He was clever. Perhaps...he would figure it out? Had your message gone through? Or had it all truly just been a dream? A figment of your imagination drawn up to show you what you desired most? Help. You settled back against the floor, curling up and holding your own face in the same way he had held yours. You’d been much too tired recently, at first afraid that you’d slip into an eternal rest. Now, the prospect of Belphie reaching you through your tired mind made sleeping much easier. You shut your eyes, your body past numb at this point, your mind following suit. “Don’t trust my copy, Belphie…come find me...”

* * *

“Belphie.” The demon of sloth flashed his eyes open, his body aching worse than before he went to lay down. Cold sweat covered his body, his bones heavier than usual as he turned his head to look up from his pillow. Beel stood over him, a sorrowful manner coating his appearance. Belphie sat up, still slowly processing everything he’d seen, his head throbbing in an awful rhythm. “Are you alright?”

“I’m…” The clock on the screen of Belphie’s D.D.D. lit up as he touched the glass. It was a new day, morning already. He’d spent all night fumbling through the mist of dreams to find and pull MC’s to him. All that for only a few minutes. MC’s warning rang through his mind once more, his blood running cold, then boiling to a fiery anger in seconds, but unlike yesterday, he kept his emotions contained. “Are you about to leave?” His twin was already in demon form. Crumbs lingered on the front of his outfit, having eaten breakfast in a rush.

Beel hummed in a confirming tone, but he stopped, taking in his brother’s pale form. “Maybe I can convince Diavolo to stay.”

Belphie shook his head, pretending like it wasn’t that bad. “I’m alright, Beel.”

“You’re lying.”

He managed to let out a little laugh, pushing the covers off of him as he sat up. Lying to his twin almost never worked. It had been worth a try. “I _will_ be alright.” Belphie let out a long yawn, attempting to appear as if he wasn’t about to tear the house apart. “You should be more worried for yourself. At least I get to stay at home.” It did hurt him a little, the fact that Diavolo didn’t trust him. He knew why he was stuck at home, it was obvious. The Old Council had convinced him the human world would be better off destroyed, and he’d be lying if he said he still didn’t hold onto some of those opinions. If not for MC...Belphie quickly got to his feet. While his brothers would be set out for their mission, he’d go on his own. For once...just this time...even if he was forced, he wouldn’t just sit around and do nothing.

“You’ll message me if something happens, won’t you?”

Belphie had enough time to nod before a knock echoed through their bedroom. With a slight creak, their door swung open, Levi sticking his head inside. “Beel, it’s time to go.” The shut-in’s eyes were serious, surprisingly intimidating for someone with such a shy demeanor.

Sloth acknowledged his twin, the truth finally sinking in as he realized just what his brother would be doing. It was dangerous. “Be careful,” he warned. Beel took his turn to nod, hesitating for a moment. He lifted one of his large hands and pet the top of Belphie’s head for his farewell and reaffirming gesture. Following the third-born, his twin went on his way as Levi muttered something along the lines of ‘he didn’t tell _me_ to be careful.’ Then they left, the waves of their presence growing thinner as they left the house.

Now would be the time.

Quietly sprinting, he checked the remaining residents before going forth with his plan. Simeon and Luke seemed to be asleep still, and Solomon while was up, he was busy focusing on a new concoction in his guest room. Then Belphegor headed to the place that was considered both the most dangerous and yet the safest part of the house. The tomb.

The underground tomb housed some of the most powerful items they owned--or rather, Lucifer owned. Anything stored there would be safe from Mammon’s clutches, or any demon’s clutches for that matter. Due to that fact, it was nearly completely safeguarded. However, anyone who didn’t have Lucifer’s permissions was likely to be burnt to dust or torn to shreds by the family pet. Cerberus. Belphie doubted he’d ever be in Lucifer’s good graces enough to have open access to the tomb, but he would face the dangers for one item in particular. One item that would help clear up this mess and possibly assist in bringing MC back to normal. Either that, or it would confirm a hidden fear he’d been housing inside him ever since he laid eyes on the MC they had brought back home. Shapeshifting. There were different arts in changing one’s form. There were glamours; temporary mirages to make your outward appearance resemble something different. There were transformations; the skill he and his brothers used to shift along the spectrum between their demon forms and their more human ones. And then there was classic shapeshifting; completely reforming your body inside and out to become something else. The latter was an older art, something that had mostly died out centuries ago as quicker and easier appearance spells came into fashion. That, and it was rare for someone to have the energy or the power to rearrange their matter on a whim. But if there was anyone who would resort to such forgotten magic, it would be someone from the Old Council. Especially Ikito.

Sneaking past marble pillars, Belphie quieted his breath. Already, the thudding footsteps of heavy paws reverberated throughout the tomb. Cerberus was distant, but with the hellhound’s powerful nose, the demon intruder would soon be discovered. He’d have to do this quickly. Luckily, he’d wandered these halls several times in his dreams. So unless Lucifer decided to mess with the layout--which he doubted since his older brother was such a stickler for proper things in proper places--he knew exactly where to run. Again. _When have I ever moved this much?_ He sighed silently.

Dashing forward, he became a blur as he sped down a dim corridor. Mammon was considered the fastest, but when he wanted to be, Belphie could contend as a close second. The flames alit the candles blew out as the wind rushed behind him. A shuddering roar shook the tomb as Cerberus picked up the scent of someone in his territory. Moving a little faster now, he turned into an open room filled with powerful, priceless, and dangerous items. This would be the most risky part. The room was a dead end. All the items were held under glass boxes settled atop stone altars. The object he was searching for should be on the left side, near the back wall, right next to-- A fireball exploded past him, missing him by just a touch, the ends of his hair practically singed. Cerberus roared, but looking back would waste Belphie precious seconds. Leaping over a box containing a cursed necklace, Belphie whipped his tail out and shattered what he was aiming at. Ignoring the slight pain and the looming death that panted just feet from him, he snatched up what he’d risked his life for. The Lens of Truth.

Just as he’d grabbed it, a clawed paw sent him spiraling through the air, roughly smacking against the ground as his head came into contact with one of the altars on the other side of the room. It resorted to rubble, simple stones and chunks. Groaning, demonic blood trickling down his face, he managed to move forward on his hands and knees just as Cerberus slammed down on the space he had just been in. One of the massive canine heads lowered to look down at Belphie, his teeth bared in a snarl, saliva dripping down his gums. Heat flushed the air as light filled the back of one of Cerberus’ throats, ready to spew fire at a point-blank range.

Fumbling around his pockets, he pulled out a bag he was glad he had the foresight to bring with him. He loosened the drawstring and chucked it just above the hell-hounds three heads. Powdery dust settled down on the dog just before Belphie was about to be burnt to a crisp. Cerberus wobbled, the fire snuffed out as each of the heads shook violently. Magic Sleeping Powder. An entire bag of it. And yet Belphie knew all of that would still only grant him a single moment to escape. Scrambling to his feet, he headed towards the open archway, smacking his hip against one of the objects in his way. He nearly lost his balance, but used his tail to wrap around some support to pull him back in the proper direction. Just as he turned to head back the way he came, Cerberus fumbled into the hallway, still a little dazed as he hit the walls with his massive haunches. From behind him, Belphie could hear the buildup of something strong. He ducked behind a pillar, hugging himself tightly as fire blazed in his direction, the pillar scorched, just barely protecting him. Even now the heat from it was burning his back. Once the flame had died, Belphie moved, breathing heavily as the ground beneath him shook as Lucifer’s canine began to sprint at him.

It was the final stretch, the exit Cerberus wouldn’t be able to pass was just up ahead. For a split second, the floor stopped trembling. Belphie fell to his stomach just in time as Cerberus leaped through the air, landing ahead of him, claw marks lacerating the stone as he skidded. Curse me.

“D-down, boy,” Belphie stuttered, attempting to find some solution on making it past the guard dog and back into freedom. Every single hair on the back of Cerberus’ three necks was raised, each head glaring daggers--more than daggers, more like claymores--at him. “This is for MC, you know? It’s a good thing.” Cerberus only seemed to snarl at him more. “G-good boy?”

All three of his heads pointed in the same direction, each mouth opening wide as more fire built up within him. All three at once...he’d be beyond a crisp at that point, even the dust that was left of him would be burnt away. Run? Hide? What would be his best option? Biting his lip, Belphie shifted his stance, bending his knees, staying right where he was. He counted in his head, making a promise to himself that if this worked, he’d never sneak down here again. Right as the first flickers slipped past the many sets of jaws, Belphie jumped diagonally, pushing his feet off one of the pillars and wrapping his tail around a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. He swung, letting go as the fireballs just slipped past, his skin sweltering. The fire hit the opposing wall, exploding, a hot rush of air blasting Belphie forward as he curled into himself. Fur hit his body as he rolled over Cerberus’ back, landing successfully on the pads of his feet on the floor as he scuttled past the exit. A deep howl of frustration and despair made Belphie’s ears ring. He made sure he was well past the point Cerberus could reach before he fell to his knees, gulping down air in gasping breaths.

“Belphie?”

He snapped his head up. The eardrums in his head were still muffled with the rage of pounding blood and deafening fire, so he didn’t make out the voice until he looked at the person who’d called his name. He took in the sight of them. “MC?”

“I heard the noise and when I went to find you, you were gone and--” As they walked towards him, they spotted the object tight in his grip. They took a step back.

Belphie coughed, holding the object protectively against his chest as he stood. “ _MC?_ ” As he called out their name, it felt strange leaving his lips. It was as if he knew the name no longer belonged to the person.

Their expression distorted as they sighed. “Oh, Belphegor…” they tutted, Belphie’s previously burning skin now frigid with panic. _That tone…_ “You were the very _last_ person I wanted to take.” The mismatched personality stirred a nauseous bout in his stomach, nearly sick with how wrong they were acting.

“You’re not MC.”

A giggle left their lungs, a lustful spark in their eyes, their tongue flopping out of their mouth to lick around their lips. “So clever! Here I was thinking Lucifer would figure it out first, but you!” The fake gasped. “What happened to that naïve little demon I used to know? Have I been gone that long?”

Belphie grinded his teeth together, his vision shaky as he recalled who used to grin like that. “I-Ikito.”

A sensual moan escaped them, Belphie’s cheeks running hot, but his gut wrenching with disgust. “Oh, Belphie, how I’ve longed to hear you say my name. Ah, but this causes so many problems. Mostly with that twin of yours. I’ll just have to take him next, won’t I?” At the mention of Beel, Belphie took a threatening step towards Ikito. “Ah, ah, ah,” they warned. “I’m going to give you a choice.” Ikito extended a finger, swirling it in his mouth before counting. “One, you join us. We’ve always adored you Belphegor. No attachment to the ‘Demon Lord’, a mutual fondness for the suffering of humans. I’m sure whatever shallow attachment you had to RAD’s esteemed exchange student will pass within a decade.”

Murderous anger reignited his energy as he flew forward, aiming right for MC’s--or whatever was posing as them--neck. He must’ve been too worn out by everything to be at his full speed. He must’ve been too exhausted to notice he was sprinting right towards a trap. MC let a sickly curl form on their lips as they rapidly pulled out a compact mirror from beneath the fabric of their sleeping clothes. They opened it, directing it right towards him, leaving him with no time to dodge, no time to stop in his tracks. A rectangular portal glistened to life in front of him. He fell through, hitting the ground as bright sunlight from another world shone harshly against his weary eyes.

“Well, I guess you chose the second option. It wasn’t a part of my plan, but how...thrilling to take you here and now. So soon!” Belphie growled as he turned, still trying to comprehend what had happened. As his gaze shifted, it fell upon a body in the middle of the floor. His heart managed to flutter and yet sink all at once. The poser followed through the magical gateway, stepping through a magical mirror as the appearance shifted from MC’s into a different form, the one he recognized bits of from MC’s nightmare. “Ah...my heart is racing, is yours?”

Ikito clicked the compact shut. The mirror shimmered before it turned back into normal glass, the exit sealing behind them.

“Let’s have some fun, shall we?”


End file.
